The Royal and the Rebel
by AnimeKawaiiChibi-chan
Summary: Medieval AU w/. Japanese influences. Blue's the princess of a kingdom. Scarlett's a simple girl living in that kingdom who wants to rid expectations. What happens when the two meet face to face? What happens when they trade lives? Both must keep their switch a secret with only the help of their friends, but what happens when they uncover a secret that can destroy the very kingdom?
1. The Rebel

**Hello all my readers! I know that I'm a day early with my update, but I couldn't wait! I am so excited about this story!**

 **If you couldn't tell from the title and summary, The Royal and The Rebel is based off of the classic tale, The Prince and the Pauper, but I'm basing mines more off of Barbie's The Princess and the Pauper. Don't judge me. And thus, I will make several references to that and other fairy tales. You've been warned.**

 **By the way, Scarlett is basically the mangaverse version of my OC, Ashley, so yeah. They're basically the same, but with minor differences. For the sake of the story, and the cover, she's going to look like Blue, but with black hair and red eyes. She's going to appear with all the other dexholders, including B2W2 and XY. And for the dexholders who haven't had much of their party revealed yet, I'm basing their pokemon off of my other fic, Runaway Life party.**

 **Looks like that's it. Now let's get to the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I, AKCC, hereby declare that I do not own Pokemon at all. Thy honor would go to GameFreak. And I do not own any references I hereby made in this chapter. There are too many to keep count.**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Scarlett's POV**

Once upon a time, there were seven fighting countries. Each of these countries was filled with hopeful people to claim land for themselves. But it didn't go as plan, of course. The four oldest countries, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, banded together in an alliance to defeat the other three countries, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. As hard as they fought, all seven countries failed. They all lost the war. There was no winner. There was not a victor. Instead, all seven came to an agreement; all countries will stay to themselves. Every decade, a member of a royal family within a kingdom in a country will be wedded to another member of a royal family in another country. And so, the countries split, only meeting each other when it came to the ever dreaded ten years.

The tradition went on for a hundred years until one man created a new rule. This man was one not to be messed with for he holds a power that has not been seen ever since the war started. Many called him a legend, but to others, he was a hero. He broke the barriers barring the countries, allowing everyone, from every region, to come into each other. Citizens from Kanto can now live in Johto and vice versa. There is no need to say that this brought a new generation. However, the man was not able to survive long enough to put forth his newest dream, stop the marriages. He was assassinated before he could change the world forever. No one knows who killed him. Some say the kings of the regions plotted against the man, but others say that it was just a simple accident. We don't know for sure, but I'll tell you what I think.

People were afraid of what was happening. They were afraid of change. They were afraid to see what they had for their entire lives morph in a blink of the eye. That is the reason why we still have these arranged weddings. That is still why we are still so separated. Men have always been on top and everyone believes that the hero was a man, but I don't think so. People see women as not able to do anything, but that is not the truth. I believed that the hero was a women. She was the one to change everything. And they killed her for her ideals and her truth. I want her legacy to live on. I will not conform to society's needs to what a woman is. I will be my own self. I will show who I really am. Even if it kills me.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey! Wakey-wakey!"

"Argh... five more minutes!"

"Wakey-wakey! Wakey-wakey!"

"I said five more minutes!"

"Wakey-wakey! Wakey-wakey!"

"Shut up, you stupid bird!" I screamed as I shot up in bed. I glared at the blue, yellow, white, and black bird hanging upside down from the ceiling. His pink beak was wide open, ready to test my patience once more.

"Wakey-wakey!" Chatot screeched once again.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "I don't care what mother says, you're dinner tonight!"

"Scarlett! Come eat!" I heard my mother's voice ring out from the front of the little house we have.

"Coming mother!" I replied. I glared back at Chatot. "You're lucky." I threw off the thin sheets I call my blankets and went to get ready for the day. I dressed in a dark red dress that brushed the ground and the sleeves went halfway up my forearms with ruffles at the ends. I stuffed my feet in a pair of brown boots and tied a dark brown apron over the skirt of my dress. There was nothing I can do about my hair, so I just combed my fingers through it, getting rid of any knots. I rinsed my teeth with a basin of water on a table in my room and washed my face. I checked my reflection in a window and saw my striking red eyes stare back at me.

"Alright. You're the fairest of them all. Are you done?" Chatot asked from behind me.

"One more word out of you and you're getting roasted!" I threatened him as I turned around.

"Scarlett!" my mother called.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I shot a glare at Chatot as he landed on my shoulder before going to the room where my mother and father were.

"I see Sleeping Beauty is up." my father commented as he placed a hat on his head.

"Father. I was up trying to read last night." I whined.

"Scarlett dear, a young girl like you shouldn't be focusing so hard on reading or writing." my mother said as she brushed a piece of my pitch black hair away from my face as she placed a bowl of porridge in front of me at the table.

"Mother, I have a job. I'm learning other skills there." I defended as I ate my breakfast.

"What job?" Chatot chattered as he dropped a few berries in his beak.

"Quiet you!" I glared at him.

"Scarlett. I believe you're going to be late." my mother sang as she looked outside.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh my Arceus! You're right! I'm late!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of my seat. I gave my father a kiss on the cheek before I headed out the door. "Bye Father! Bye Mother!" I waved to them as I ran into the streets.

People were already lining the roads with their stalls. I resisted the urge to yell at a boy as he stepped on my dress. I just glared at him as he gave me a silly grin. Arceus, I hate men like him. I just tugged my dress free from under his shoe and continued on my way. I walked past several shops before stopping at one with a hanging sign that read 'Royal Dress Shoppe'. Ironically, we never had any royal customers. I slowed to a walk and walked through the back door.

When I opened the door, I found Wallace with his arms cross. I started to sweat. "Gomen, sensei."I bowed down to him. "I overslept."

"Normally, I would yell at you, but since you're my only normal employee, I will forgive you." he said before walking away with a flick of his cape. "Go help Ruby with the dresses! We still have orders to fulfill!" he called out as he walked to the front.

I sighed. I never get in trouble for oversleeping. But still, Wallace is scary. Yet he never punishes me. I tucked my hair behind my ears as I walked into the back room. There, I saw several dresses on mannequins and a boy sitting at a table in the middle of the room. He wore black trousers with a black short sleeved shirt and ruby red vest over it. Strangely, he wore this white hair-like hat on his head connected to a red and black headband. His eyes were the same as his name.

"Ruby." I got his attention.

"Ah Scarlett. I see you finally came." he said as he looked up from the blue dress he was working on.

"Yes. I came."I glared at him. For some reason, he has this idea that I don't come to work every day like I'm supposed to, even though I do.

"You're fifteen minutes late. Again." he pointed out.

"Well, it was not my fault." I huffed as I sat down in a chair next to him. I got out the yellow dress I was working on out along with a needle and some thread. "A boy stepped on my dress on purpose. Oh, how I hate the boys in this kingdom. He nearly ripped off the skirt."

"Your new design?" Ruby asked as he looked up from his work.

"Yes. It is." I nodded. "I'll show you and the others later when we get off." I told him as I began my work.

"Scarlett, you have to be careful. You don't want to be caught." Ruby warned me.

"Get caught with what?" I snapped. "These times, men don't believe women can do anything. We still have to conform to what society defines us as!"

"Must you be such a rebel?" Ruby sighed. Seriously, has he not been around me for the last ten years?

"What's your problem?" I asked him as I saw the long look on his face. Then it hits me. "Oh. It's that day, huh?"

"I thought you would know." he sighed as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Listen. I have only known you and the rest of our friends since when I was young. And I know that I wasn't there with you when you had that accident."I told him. "But what I do know is that girl you saved, will still remembers you and what you did to save her." I smiled.

"Thank you senpai." Ruby smiled up at me. "I just wish Master would say wise advice like that."

"I swear that man is just playing favorites." I muttered. "No offense, Ruby."

"None taken." he said. "I like being his apprentice."

"Does your father know yet?"I asked.

"No and he will never know." his face furrowed into a glare. "There's a reason why I ran away from home."

"Ruby." I sighed. "You can't hide this from him forever. Your father is a very important man. The Kingdom of Special is lucky to have him and other families come live here as ambassadors. Just hope he doesn't see you when you're out in the market. " I explained. "Before, as far as I heard, this kingdom was nothing more than a small village on an island until twelve years ago. That was when you and our friends came into my life."

"Enough about the kingdom and our friends." Ruby rolled his eyes. "I want to finish this dress sometime today."

"Fine. I'll shut up." I giggled silently as I went back to work on my own dress. The yellow dress was almost finished. I just needed to sew some lace on the neckline and around the waist. I stood up and walked over to one of the empty mannequins. I put the dress on the standee and looked it over. The dress looked beautiful. I threaded my needle and got to work.

Before I knew it, I heard Wallace's voice ring out. "Scarlett-kun! Man the front!"

I winced. Good thing I was already finished with the dress. I undressed the mannequin and put the dress away. "I hate it when he calls me that." I mumbled as I wiped my forehead. "You're lucky that he picked you." I told Ruby.

"As you tell me every day." he rolled his eyes.

"Scarlett!" Wallace yelled.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I muttered some unladylike words under my breath as I walked to the front. I stood behind the desk with our cash box hidden by the high counter. By the indistinctive chatter in the back room, I knew Wallace was in there.

I sighed. This job may not be the best, but it pays well. I need all the money I can find to support my family. Mother and Father do so much for me already, even though people will say that I look nothing like them. I don't have my mother's light brown hair or her forest green eyes nor my father's natural soft gray hair or his crystal blue eyes. But I am me and my parents love me for that.

I leaned on my elbow as the time ticked by. These are one of the few times where I wish my family's Chatot was actually with me. He usually comes with me when I run errands and he always gets on my nerves. However, he is family and I love my family.

I almost fell asleep when the front door creaked open. I snapped awake to see two boys slightly younger than my age walk in. One was blond and had a green scarf around his neck. His orange eyes matched the orange and white striped shirt he wore with some blue trousers. The other boy had a red beret-like hat on with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His light blue eyes shone as he wiped crumbs away from his mouth, off his blue shirt, and black pants.

"May I help you two gentlemen?"I asked them.

"My fair lady." the blond bowed down. "I am Sir Pearl and this is my friend Sir Diamond. We are humble servants of our lady who is visiting this kingdom. We have heard wonderful reviews from this dress shop in our quest to find one."

"Yeah. We're here to order a dress for Missy." Diamond mumbled as he pulled a meat pie from somewhere on him.

"Dia! Don't be so rude!" Pearl slapped him over the head with a rather large paper fan. I just stared at them in both confusion and shock.

"Um, gentlemen." I coughed.

"Oh. I must apologize for that disruption, milady." Pearl stood straight as Diamond rubbed the bump on his head.

"Oh, it's fine."I waved it off as I sweatdropped at the sudden change. "Now, what kind of dress do you wish to buy for your lady?"

"Our lady requests a custom dress. Her own dressmakers are unable to handle her design, but I do believe you are." Pearl said. "Here is a list of required elements our lady must have on her dress." he gave me a sheet of parchment. I took it from him and looked it over. The requests on here are outrageous! I'm pretty sure our small shop doesn't have enough material for this one. It would be near impossible to make.

Although, I can if I use some of my money I earn to buy the materials and work longer hours. If I can finish this dress alone, than I'm sure Wallace will see my worth and treat me like he does Ruby!

"So, what do you say?" Diamond asked. Before Pearl could hit him again, I spoke.

"We accept."I smiled at them. "However, it would take a full moon cycle to finish."

"Seems acceptable." Pearl nodded. "You can tell us the total when we return to pick up the dress in a full lunar month." With that, the two walked out.

I turned around and filled out an order for the two. I wrote their names down and estimated the price it would cost. I don't know the real cost until I get all the material. I attached the list to the order and filled it in a box with my name. We had four boxes, one with my name, Ruby's, Wallace, and one for everyone at the shop.

They're for the dresses we're responsible of making. I hid the paper at the bottom of my box so Wallace won't be able to see it. The other orders I had in my box were finished and I can work with Ruby for the everyone box later. None of them were due soon. I'm still surprised at how Wallace finished his box so fast when we never see him do anything, but yell at me.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I filled out more orders and gave some orders to the customers. Overall, the shop made enough money to keep going. The clock behind me chimed as Ruby and Wallace walked out from the back room.

"Alright. The day's over. You two can go." Wallace said.

"Bye sensei." I said as Ruby and I walked out of the front door. When we were outside, I suddenly remembered something as I started to panic. But before I could hyperventilate, Ruby put his arms out and in his hands was a pale cream box with a yellow ribbon on top.

"You're welcome." Ruby smirked.

"Showoff." I pushed him playfully as I took the box from him. "Come on! Let's go to the daycare and meet up with the others!" I ran off, the box tucked under my left arm.

"Slow down!" Ruby complained as he ran behind.

"Use those new shoes your mother got you! The ones you used to run away?" I stopped and turned around to see Ruby several meters behind me.

"But, I don't want to get them dirty." Ruby whined as he panted when he caught up with me.

"Arceus, show some masculinity for once. I run faster than you." I slapped him lightly on the back.

"Fine." Ruby stood up straight. I turned back around and ran towards the daycare, but after a few seconds, I saw a trail of dust in front of me. I looked back around and saw that Ruby was gone. Okay, so I shouldn't taunt him like that again. I sighed as I ran the rest of the way to the daycare. When I arrived, I saw that Ruby was waiting there, leaning on the fence surrounding the pasture that the daycare owns.

"Took you long enough." Ruby smirked. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked next to him. I looked over the fence and saw our friends.

"Gold! Yellow! Black! Y!" I called out to them. When I did, four people turned around to face me. A boy with golden eyes and black hair waved back as a petite blonde girl with amber eyes waved as well. A little way off, a brunet with very dark brown eyes waved at me. Next to him was a honey blonde girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Wait! We'll be out in a minute!" the raven-haired boy, Gold yelled. I nodded as I waited with Ruby for our friends.

"Where are the others?" Ruby asked me.

"We have to stop by the clock maker, the schoolhouse, and then the well as usual." I told him.

"We're ready!" Black exclaimed as he, Serena, Yellow, and Gold walked out of the daycare building.

"What's that?" Yellow asked as she pointed to the box I was holding.

"It's a surprise." I winked as I placed a finger to my lips. "Come on! We have to get the others before heading to the forest!"

Together, we ran to the clockmaker where we met with our shortest friend, Emerald. After some taunting from Gold, we made our way to the school. Fortunately for us, classes already ended and Whi-Two has finished any business she needed to at her home.

"Who else are we missing today?" Whi-Two asked as she walked up to us.

"We're going to the well. Green, Crystal, and Sapphire will meet us there." Y explained.

"Must we meet up with that barbarian?" Ruby complained..

"Cheer up. She's still our friend." Yellow pointed out.

"But she always gets my clothes dirty!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I just wish the two of you would stop flirting and get together." Emerald complained.

"We are not together!" Ruby yelled at him.

"Hey." I got their attention. "If we want to get to the forest and have enough time, than we have to go now."

"Fine. Lead the way." Y said. We ran over to the well outside the kingdom. We were nearing the forest and on a path to it, a well was there. When we got closer to the well, we saw three figures there waiting for us.

"Took all of you long enough." a boy with brown hair that spiked up glared at us with his ivy green eyes.

"Shut up Green. We all saw you three just get here."I shot back.

"Can we not have any violence today?" a girl with dark blue hair and indigo eyes sighed.

"Yo! Prissy boy! What took ya so long to get here?" a brunette girl exclaimed. She had her hair parted to the side of her face and tamed by the blue bandana she had tied as a headband on her head. Her sapphire blue eyes was her most striking feature about her. If you don't count the fangs she has.

"I did not take long!" Ruby retorted.

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" Sapphire laughed.

"Come on now, let's be friends." Black got between them. "Remember, we still have to go to the forest."

"And we should go right now. I have a surprise." I held up the box.

"Scar, you've been keeping that box all today. Are you going to tell us what's in it or not?" Gold asked me.

"I said when we get to the forest!" I snapped at him. With that, he backed away from me and we walked into the forest.

Once we got deep enough, we reached a clearing. This was always my favorite part of the day.

"Charizard!"

"Chuchu!"

"Aibo!"

"Xatee!"

"Nana!"

"Rono!"

"Sceptile!"

"Musha!"

"Daka-chan!"

"Veevee!"

"Rio!"

Another thing we did together was to call out our Pokémon. From the trees surrounding the forest, several Pokémon emerged. As everyone greeted their friends, I couldn't find mines anywhere in the group.

"Where the hell is she?" I wondered out loud as I looked in the clearing. I felt a presence behind me in the bushes. When it popped out, I brought an arm up to block the hit that came my way.

"Try again."I smirked as I turned around to face my attacker.

 _Damn. I thought I had you that time._ a bipedal canine complained. She stood tall on her black hind legs. Her blue fur contrasted with the pale yellow patch on her torso. Two sharp white spikes protruded from the back of her paws that were dyed a deep black with one poking out of chest where her heart should be. Her ear permanently perked up as her four appendages on her head stayed down due to gravity. A black mask was covering the area around her red eyes.

"Try as you might, but I know your every move." I reprimanded her.

 _You're no fun._ Rio pouted.

"Ahem, after you're done having a conversation with your Pokémon, can we get started?" Ruby coughed.

"Oh fine." I rolled my eyes at him. I nodded to the Pokémon who immediately went to the places I told them about the last time I was here. Which was yesterday.

I strolled over to the center of the clearing and gestured for everyone to gather around me. "Behold! For on this day, we are to celebrate a most momentum occasion!" I snapped my fingers and several non-harmful explosions occurred. During the blast, I grabbed the area of my skirt around my hips and quickly tore it off.

When the smoke and dust cleared, I could see that all of my friends were surprised to see an entire party set up around them and me in a new outfit. The thing I was hiding under the skirt of my dress was my true design. It was the same color as my dress, but the skirt only went to my mid-thigh. I had leggings the same color as my skirt tucked into the brown boots I wore. The brown apron was off to the side of my hips, shorter than it originally was and bundled up like a sash.

"Happy Birthday, Yellow!" I smiled at my friend as I held the box with the bow out in front of her.

"Oh! It's my birthday? I must have forgotten!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Okay, I know you're ditzy sometime, but how are you able to forget your own birthday?" Emerald looked at his cousin.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Sapphire slapped him over the head.

"Can't we go one day without any violence?" Crystal sighed. "Seriously, that's all I ask for everyday."

"You know, you're not one to talk considering how you kick Gold ten times every day." Green reminded her.

"Point taken." Crystal sighed.

"Now is not a time to be fighting. It's a time to celebrate." Whi-Two tried to change the subject.

"That's right." Y noted. "Scarlett, how were you able to get everything here set up?"

"I just stopped by yesterday and asked the Pokémon to do what I need for Yellow's birthday." I explained. "It wasn't that hard since I planned this party to be very simple."

"And the box was a present?" Black asked.

"Yep. I worked on it for a very long time for one of my two closest friends." I nodded.

"Aw! Thanks Scarlett!" Yellow hugged me.

"Wow. I'm touched." Green said monotone.

"You know, you can show _some_ emotions sometimes." I glared at him.

"Whatever." he shrugged.

"So are we starting this party or not?" Gold asked.

"We are." I nodded. "Rio! Hit it!"

 _Be awed at my wonderful abilities!_ Rio exclaimed as she produced a small light blue sphere of energy in her paws. Somehow, with it, she was able to produce music with it.

I walked over to her and took the sphere from her. I took a wooden box from Chuchu, Yellow's Pikachu, and placed it in there. I walked over to Yellow with it. "This is a special music box. This was actually Green's idea and it's from both of us, even though it was me and my Pokémon who had to do it." I shot him a glare as I was talking to Yellow.

"Still my idea." he said rather loudly. I rolled my eyes and gave it to Yellow.

"Thank you." she accepted it.

After that, everyone showed the gift they got Yellow and she opened the box I gave her. Needless, she loved it. I wanted to give her something fancy for special parties or things like that. I know that she only has her uncle to take care of her and they are rather poor. Like most of us.

There is a reason why we hid our Pokémon here. Only the rich and powerful are allowed to keep such powerful Pokémon we have. The common people are only allowed one family Pokémon unless they were given special permission from the royal family here. But even then, they would never allow children to take care of a Charizard or a Lucario. Especially a Lucario. They were forbidden along with their pre evolution, Riolu.

It all started with the hero. Legends will say that the hero was an Aura Guardian, a human blessed with the power to control aura, the life force of every living being. Stories will say the hero used aura to forced people to do what she says, but again, that is not true. The hero did not forced, only encouraged the people. But my word doesn't matter. Now, all aura is banned. If a person exhibits traits of an Aura Guardian, they are beheaded. That is a reason why I do not show it in public. Only close friends and family knows.

But if I am found out, than I would be considered the property of the royal family. At my age, I have showed enough skill to control my aura and be useful to the king. But I refuse to be used by anyone. I will not be weak. And at my side will be Rio.

I found her when I was first met all of my friends. We were just playing in the forest in the exact clearing we were in right now. We spotted a group of Pokémon, the ones we have now only in their first stage of evolution, and they were crowded around something.

Green was the first one to step up. When he did, a Charmander snapped his head towards him and began growling. However, having experience with Pokémon, Green was able to calm the Pokémon down and convince it to let us meet the other Pokémon. They did and the Pokémon parted way from whatever they were gathered around. Instinctively, I felt a connection in my mind. That connection was from a black and blue egg. When I placed my hand on it, it hatched into a baby female Riolu. I don't have to finish the story; I'm sure you know what happened next.

If the townspeople did find out about Rio, than they would kill her, no question. Lucario were notorious of their advanced skills in aura. They were too dangerous to be around, even with the royal family commanding them. And so, I hid both my power and Pokémon in order to keep everyone safe.

When Rio evolved into a Lucario, it was when my friends found out about my aura. At first they were shocked and promised not to tell anyone of it. And they didn't. They know how I can talk to Rio. But there is one thing I didn't tell them; I can attack and defend using aura. It was a rather advanced skill and Rio helped me with it. For that, I thank her. If the kingdom found out I was an Aura Guardian and my friends knew, I would become a slave to the king and they would all be killed, regardless of their social status.

I can't let that happen. No. I will keep the people I love safe. They would die for me and I would die for them.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Y asked me as she sat next to me on a tree stump.

"Huh?"I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh. Just nothing. I'm just happy to see Yellow so happy. This is such a special day for her."

"I know." Y nodded. "You know, if you wear your new design in public, you'll never find a husband."

"I don't care."I snorted. "What do I need a husband for? A woman can stand on her own two feet. I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"Have you ever dreamt about having a family someday though?" she asked.

"I do, but all the boys in the kingdom are so ignorant. I just don't see the appeal in any of them." I replied.

"What about Green?" Y smirked.

"Oh please, I would never fall for a guy like him. He is so snobbish and passive. I don't see how girls fawn over him." I countered. "What about you though? I thought you wanted to travel the world. You know, with that boy you like."

"Correction, he is only my friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Y retorted.

"Yeah. Nothing will happen since he's still locked up in that room of his." I shot back. "Especially since he's holed up in the castle in the highest room of the tallest tower."

"It's not his fault!" Y exclaimed. "It's the pressure from the townspeople. They pushed him too far into depression. I try the best I can, but I get him out of it. I'm hoping to bring him out with the prospect of seeing what the world really is."

"When he stops being a recluse." I added. I saw Y glare at me and I smirked. It's fun to tease her.

"Oh. Did we really spend that much time out here?" Whi-Two stated. "The sun is going down."

"Already?" Yellow said disappointed. "Well, time flies when you're having fun."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" I told Rio as she and the other Pokémon retreated back into the forest.

"Green, Sapph, we have to get back." Crystal reminded them.

"'Kay! Same time tomorrow?" Sapphire looked at the rest of us.

"Of course!" Black grinned.

We waved our goodbyes as Crystal, Green, and Sapphire went back to the castle. The rest of us walked back to the town and slowly, escorted each other back to their respective homes. I reattached my skirt to my dress before we entered the town.

"Are you ready for another day at work tomorrow?" Ruby asked me. It was just me, Gold, Yellow, and Ruby left. Since Ruby ran away from his home, he has been living with Gold's mother and him at his house.

"For once, I am."I nodded.

"Really? That's a shock." Gold commented.

"Can you tell us why?" Yellow asked.

"That's because we got a special order in today." I explained. "And I'm using this as my chance to show Wallace that I deserve some respect."

"Hopefully it goes well for you. " Ruby said. "Good night." he and Gold said as they walked into Gold's house. I waved them goodbye before I walked back to my house with Yellow at my side.

Yellow and I live near each other so we always walk each other back.

"How was your birthday today, Yel?"I asked her as I spotted our houses. Both of them had light coming from inside.

"It was the best after. Thank you." Yellow smiled at me. She was carrying the box with the dress and music box in her arms.

"Anything for my best friend. Don't tell Green that." I told her.

"I think he already knows." she giggled. "Good night." she waved as we parted ways. I waved as well until I got to my front door.

I opened up the door to see a candle resting in a holder front the table.

"Ding ding ding! We got a winner!" Chatot chattered from above the door frame. I glared at him.

"I see that you're home." Mother smiled at me.

"Yes I am." I nodded.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." I shook my head. "I'll just go to bed early."

"Okay. Good night sweetie." Mother said.

"Good night Mother." I replied. "Tell Father I said 'goodnight' to him when he gets home."

"I will." Mother smiled as I entered my room with Chatot flying in behind me.

"Okay girl, tell me, like, all about your day! I am serious, I am, like, so totally interested!" Chatot said in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "Cover your eyes!"

"Fine. You would think a girl like you wouldn't be so modest." Chatot complained as he flew into his birdcage in my room and pulled down the cover, like he does every morning and evening. I rolled my eyes and undressed myself. I placed my dress on a hanger and hung it behind my door. I slipped on my nightgown that reached my ankles and sat on my bed.

"Are you decent now?" Chatot asked.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. Ow. I think I'm getting a cramp from doing this so many times today.

"So," he flew out of his bird cage and on the table next to my bed where there was a perch for him to land on. "Are you going to make a dream your heart makes or is that just not part of your world?"

"I'm just going to ignore you now." I said as I lay down and covered myself with the sheets.

"Fine. At least I don't have to make a man out of you." Chatot said before I heard his beak click together in a rhythm to tell me that he's asleep. I ignored his last statement as I fell asleep. I seriously think that the bird has some sort of problem. I would get him checked out by a Professor, but that would cost money my family just doesn't have. Besides, they only work for the royal family. Currently, they're all working in this kingdom. That's why Green, Crystal, and Sapphire keep running back and forth from there to here.

But enough of that. I'm really tired.

Maybe tomorrow will start a whole new world for me.

* * *

 **And yeah! First chapter is done! So how do you guys like it? Finally, an idea that I actually continue on! And sorry if Chatot says random Disney references: I want to make him as crazy, but helpful as possible.**

 **And of course, there's the plot of shippings:**

 **RedxYellow, BluexGreen, CrystalxGold, SilverxScarlett, RubyxSapphire, PlatinumxDiamond, WhitexBlack, Whi-TwoxLack-Two, and XxY. The Silver and Scarlett one is my own since personally, I find it cute.**

 **I only have two chapters, including this one, written so I might not update this one as much, but I'll try and find the time to! And thank all of you for reading this! It means so much to me! So feel free and leave a review. Other then that,**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	2. The Royal

**Hi everyone!**

 **First off, I never expected reviews so quickly for this! The story started out as an idea I had in my head for a long while and I let it come out! And The Princess and the Pauper is hands down my favorite Barbie movie from when I was little and became the base of it!**

 **I did say reviews and here are my responses!**

 **fubja: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: I always liked fairy tales my whole life and I wanted to make a story like this since I haven't seen a continuous one where every story connects to each other before on this site. And you're welcome!**

 **And I shouldn't forget the people who faved and followed! So a shout out to Author-ized36, StZushi, TheCrazyClan, and fubja! You are all awesome!**

 **I should get to the chapter now. I don't have that many chapters done yet, but I'll work hard to get them out as soon as I can!**

 **Disclaimer: AKCC does not own any part of Pokemon or any of the media referenced in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Blue's POV**

Once upon a time, there was a small village called the Town of Special in the district of Sevii of the country of Kanto. The village was founded by the patriarch of the honorable Aka family. The first of the royal family, Satoshi Aka, settled the village and for half a century, it has done well.

When the king's son, Ashton, took the throne, he invited notable royal family members from the different countries, and so, the small village became a grand kingdom. The kingdom prospered and spread out further and further into the forest that once surrounded the settlement. As the king's guests entered and lived in the town, his queen was about to give childbirth.

However, the queen was very sick and if she was to give child, she would die. Seeking a way to save his future child and love of his life, the king sought out a cure.

Hearing the plight of the queen, the entire kingdom sought out a cure to help their beloved ruler. Every second counted and after a stressful day, they found a cure. On the advice of the wise Professor Oak, the queen was cured. In gratitude, the king invited the professor to live in his kingdom as his advisor.

So, when the queen gave birth, she gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. At first, no one could tell who was who as the twins looked just alike, but soon, color set in. The color of the princess' hair went from the darkest black to a lovely soft shade of brown. Eyes were no longer red like the embers of a fire, but blue like the sea.

Several years went by and the twins were beloved throughout the kingdom. And who wouldn't blame them. I am so fabulous. But of course, my dense brother, Red doesn't see it. Seriously, that boy is too humble. I wonder how I am even his twin. Yeah, I know that I don't look like him at all. Or my parents for that matter. Father looked exactly like Red, except with brown eyes while Mother just had brown hair and red eyes. I don't know where I get my blue eyes from then. It must be a mutation. Whatever, my life is awesome and I like it!

* * *

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Ugh..."

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Go away!"

"Nee-san, you must really wake up now."

"I just want to sleep in." I moaned. I heard the door creak open as I tried to cover my head with one of my pillows.

"Nee-san, please wake up. You have duties to attend to today." my adopted brother/closest friend/humble servant Silver said.

"Do I have to?" I whined as I peeked out of my pillow.

"Yes." he sighed.

"Fine." I groaned. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll notify the King." Silver bowed before exiting my room. Once I heard the door shut, I threw one of my pillows at it.

"Argh."I complained as I sat up in bed. I yawned and stretched out my arms. I set my foot down on the tiled floors and walked my way over to the washroom. I cleaned myself up there and went over to my closet, which I dare say, grand. Yes, I have handmaidens who would help me, but I refused their help. I would rather dress myself.

After scanning the racks for a good ten minutes. I settled on a sky blue dress with sweetheart neckline. I placed on the hoop skirt and placed the dress over it. The sleeves reached all the way to my wrists and the ends were dyed a royal blue. I slipped on a pair of crystal heels and placed a pair of sapphire earrings in. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself.

"Perfect as always." I smiled at my reflection.

"Dit?" I looked over to my bed where a pink blob was sitting. I smiled at it. As princess of the kingdom, I was allowed any Pokémon I want and I chose this rare little cutie.

"Come on Ditty. We have to meet Red, Mother, and Father." I told him.  
"Ditto dit." he pulled out a tiara from the nightstand.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot that!" I exclaimed. I waltzed over to the round king size bed with the ocean blue canopy hanging over it, creating a tent. I pushed away the veil that also came with it and picked up Ditty in my arms. I took the tiara from him and carefully placed it on my head. The tiara was simple, just silver metal with rare blue diamonds embedded in unique patterns.

Once I was completely satisfied with the look, I finally stepped out of my room.

I'm surprised at how I was able to memorize the entire passage in this castle. I could walk from my room to the dungeon blindfolded! How grand is that? I walked down the hallway lined with various photo of moi, since of course; this is my wing of the castle. I walked down the staircase and walked into the dining room.

"How's my little Rose this morning?" Father greeted me as I sat down in my seat next to Red.

"I'm fine Father." I replied as a plate was placed in front of me. Ditty crawled out of my lap and towards the other Pokémon in the room, meaning Red's Pika and Silver's Weavile, to where their breakfast was set up. I glanced over to Silver, standing by the wall of the room. He glanced back before standing straight.

"Dear, remember to attend to all of your lessons today." Mother reminded me. "Silver, I want you to make sure she's at all of them."

"Yes milady." Silver bowed.

"Mother, I can attend my own lessons." I objected.

"Hey, look at it this way; at least you have a friend with you."' Red pointed out.

"What about you? Where will you be?" I glared at him. Traitor.

"I have sparring to do with the Royal Army cadets. I have to make sure they're in shape somehow." he replied.

"Do you mean beating the crap out of them?"I asked.

"Language, young lady." Father glared at me.

"Sorry Father."I said to him.

"Listen dear, we really must get going. We have the lords and ladies coming by soon." Mother placed a hand on his.

"Right." Father nodded. "The two of you, please behave nicely today. I don't want another explosion." he stood up.

"Daddy, that was only one time!" I protested. "And Cynthia had it coming!"

"To be fair, Pika did it on accident." Red added. "Than he did it to Lance too. Again, by accident."

"Just don't destroy anything." Father sighed.

"Well do!" I saluted to him. Father was shaking his head when Mother escorted him out followed by some guards.

"So, my dear brother, what do you have planned today?" I asked him when our parents were out of earshot.

"As Father said, I have those sparring sessions." he answered.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"You know you can't." Red replied.

"I bet I can beat half of the cadets." I grinned.  
"I bet you can, judging from the last time you watched me spar." Red rolled his eyes.

"Was it my fault the guy was too fragile? He should've said that before." I shrugged.

"Nee-san. Lady Cynthia will be here soon for your lessons." Silver informed me.

"I hate that she-devil." I grumbled.

"Why?" Red asked.

"She is always asking too much from me. She deserved that explosion to her face." I sighed.

"Is she as bad as Lance?" Red asked.

"About the same." I shrugged. "They're all horrible."

"Hey Silver, do you mind joining me for my sparring?" Red asked him.

"I have nothing better to do." he shrugged.

"What?! I thought you were going to help me today!" I complained.

"You're on your own for that." he said. "But I think I can get someone else to help you today."

"Who?" I asked.

"What about White? She's nice." Silver suggested.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. I looked at the clock. "Ah! I'm late!" I jumped up and grabbed Ditty before running out of the dining room. I hurried out to the garden. I passed by several servants who either greeted me or bowed down to me when I ran by.

It's not like I don't like them or anything. Oh, no. I just don't have a connection with them like I do with Silver. It started twelve years ago. I was only five, the same age as Red, while Silver was three. I was taking a stroll through the very same garden I'm in when I saw a boy with red hair stumble through the bushes. Luckily, Red and my parents were with me and we nursed him back to health. When he came to, he said that he ran away from his father. He told us his story and when he did, my parents decided to take him in as a servant, but he became more of an adoptive brother to Red and I.

Over the years, we became really close to him that our parents are more lenient with him than our other servants. Minus our friends. Trust me, when you're a royal, you have a lot of friends from a lot of countries. In fact, we have a princess visiting from the Sandgem Kingdom in Sinnoh. I didn't tell Red this, but I heard that Father is trying to get him to take the princess' hand in marriage. Ha! I just can't wait for the look on his face.

As for me, I don't have my eye on anyone. Nope. My brother was born first, and he's the heir to the throne. He's the only one who needs to be married. I don't and I'm fine with that. However, Mother keeps trying to get me and Greenie together. Sure he's cute, but I just don't see why the other young ladies swoon over him. He is so... so... blah. Every single time I'm with him, he never shows emotion. But hey, that means it's more fun to play around with him and annoy the hell out of him.

But it's not like I'm the only one who sees him. Red is his best friend and all. If Green's around, than I bet Red's also with him. I'm pretty sure my brother has some sort of problem. I never see him alone. He's always with someone. I really need to find him a girlfriend. For his benefit and mines.

I can take care of that later. Right now, I have to get to my first lesson of the day; etiquette. I entered into the heart of the garden. It was surround by ten feet tall hedges and trees that gave enough privacy. In the middle was a table and chairs, all set up.

"You're late." standing next to the table was a woman. She had pale blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a bang covering her right eye. She had a black dress on with the sleeves covering half of her hands, one of which held a black fan. In her hair were two black teardrop clips on both sides of her head. Her dark grey eyes can scare anyone who walk in her path.

"I'm sorry Lady Cynthia." I curtsied.

"That's enough." she snapped. I stood back up. "Now, show me a proper curtsy." I did as she said. "No! That is not how to do it!"

I held my breath as I expected for her to scream again, but it never came. Instead, she said. "I'm getting ahead of myself. That is not the point of today. Come sit down." she gestured towards the table.

I sat down in one of the chairs and smoothed out any wrinkles in my dress. Cynthia sat down across from me.

"Now, what is the first thing you do?" she asked me as she fanned herself. I said nothing as I placed the napkin over my lap. "Good. Next?"

"Um, wait for the food?" I answered. I closed my eyes as I waited for the yelling to get going. Which it did.

For the rest of that lesson, that was how it went. She asked something, I answer, she yells. And the cycle repeats. Eventually, the time for that lesson ticked away. But now it's another lesson with Cynthia. This time, it's that stupid fan.

"Is this how you hold it?" I asked her.

"Blue, I know you have seen me hold my fan enough times to learn how to hold one properly!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay."I sighed as I copied her position.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Cynthia sighed. "Now, it's all in the flick of the wrist. When fanning yourself, use subtle movements." she demonstrated.

I held my fan in the uncomfortable position and did as Cynthia did.

"No! I can see every move you make! I said just a flick of the wrist!" Cynthia scolded. I sighed and just did as she told me. "Better. Not perfect, but good. Now onto fanning others,"

Oh this is going to be a long day.

And so, the lessons came and went, without my closet handmaiden there to help me even though Silver said she would. White is going to get an earful from me. Anyways, when lunchtime came, that signaled the end of the lessons. I nearly jumped for joy, but then I realized that Cynthia was still there with me.

"I see that our lessons are over today." Cynthia said. "Well, go change and you're free." she waved me off.

I stood up from the floor and quickly walked my way into my wing. I closed the doors to my room as Ditty hopped onto my bed.

"Finally! Freedom!" I sighed as I changed out of my kimono and into my regular dress.

I heard a knock at my door. "Ojousama? Are you in there?" a voice asked.

"Come in, White!" I called out. One of the doors opened to reveal a brunette in a white dress standing there. "Where were you all day? I had to suffer with that woman all day!" I glared at her.

"Sorry, but I got pulled away." she said sheepishly.

"Who?" I asked her. When I find the person who pulled my personal handmaiden away from me, they're going to get an earful.

"It was Princess Platinum." she answered. "You know, the visiting princess?"

"Of course I know who she is!" I exclaimed. "Stupid bitch has been taking up all the attention." I grumbled. Usually, I don't bad-mouth other people from other royal families, but this one got me so worked up. She makes me look like a selfless person! Me! Selfless!

"To be fair, she is in talks of marrying your brother." White pointed out.

"True. Red is so dense." I sighed. "But I know that she would not be a good match for him at all."

"From what I have seen of her, I agree." White nodded.

"And that is why you're my best handmaiden!" I winked at her.

"Yeah. And that you hate every other one in here." she sighed.

"That too." I nodded. "I think it's time to meet with everyone else. Where are they?"

"Red, Silver, and Green are to arrive at the meeting spot soon. Lack-Two is still at the training grounds. Sapphire is probably exploring the garden. Again. Crystal is going to come with us to get the others. And X is still sulking." she explained.

"Arceus, we have to get that boy out in the world." I complained.

"Blue, you know that we tried for ten years, but we have no luck." White answered.

"True. Maybe a girl will have him snap out of it." I grin devilishly.

"Stop it." she sighed. "Your shipping plans never work."

"That's because there's no one good to pair everyone else up with! Maybe we can sneak out and,"

"You know we can't." White interrupted.

"Than what about Greenie, Crys, and Sapph?" I pouted.

"Unlike us, they have some leeway." White explained.

"Stupid rules." I muttered.

"Oh, I forgot. Princess Platinum and her two knights are to be with us for the rest of the day." White added.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It was her wishes. And we must follow." White said quickly.

"Grr. That bitch better not get in my way than." I growled. "Let's go meet the others." I walked out of the door with Ditty and White behind me.

We walked out of my wing and found Crystal walking towards us.

"Finally." she sighed. "I was waiting so long, I decided to come looking for you."

"Sorry, but we had a lot to discuss about." I glared at White.

"Again, I am only the messenger. You can unleash your anger on the princess, not me." she hid behind Crystal.

"Is this about Platinum?" Crystal asked.

"Who else would it be about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Blue, get over it. She's here; she might marry your brother, who is as dense as a log, no offence."

"None taken."

"And it's only for a few months." Crystal finished.

"Actually, I heard that she's going to be staying here until she's at age to be properly married to Red." White added.

"Three years?!" I nearly yelled.

"Blue, complain about it later, in private." Crystal shushed me.

"Fine. But if that bitch makes me look like a saint again, I wouldn't not tell Ditty to blast her in outer space." I gritted my teeth.

White and Crystal sweatdropped as they followed me through the palace.

I stormed through the palace as we made our way towards the barracks where the cadets for the Royal Army were training.

"Now where do you think Lack-Two would be?" I asked White.

"How should I know?" she looked at me.

"You're both from Unova." I shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything." she retorted.

"You all look the same there. It's easy enough." I shot back.  
White opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. "Okay, that is true." she nodded. "I think he would be at the training room."

We followed her there and sure enough, there was the brunet stabbing a straw dummy with a wooden sword.

"Hey! You're training to be a guard, not a musketeer." White called out to him.

"Same thing to me." Lack-Two shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as White grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. Wow, they really seemed like brother and sister to me. I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

After that happened, we got pulled into a huge game of hide-and-seek just to find Sapphire. We only caught her when Ditty transformed into this weird white hat and Sapphire pounced on it.

"Gotcha, Prissy Boy!" Sapphire exclaimed when she jumped on Ditty. "Huh?!"

"Told you it would work." Crystal told me as we walked out of our hiding spots.

"Why is she so obsessed with that?" Lack-Two asked.

"I ain't obsessed!" Sapphire snapped at him.

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes as Ditty transformed into his pink blob again after becoming a net to pin Sapph down after she basically tackled him.

"Where to next? X or the meeting spot?" White asked as Sapphire stood up.

"It's easier to get X out when there's all of us." Crystal said. "Let's go meet up with the rest of the boys first."

We walked out of the garden and to a small forested area that entered the palace's borders. There, we found the boys waiting.

"Where's X?" Red asked when we walked up to him, Green, and Silver.

"We're going to get him with you guys." Lack-Two explained.

"Then let's get it over with." Green sighed as he started to walk towards the castle. We followed him and went to one of the highest towers in it. I was panting when we reached the top.

"Why must... he choose... the tallest... freaking tower?!" I complained.

"Because he wants to." Green retorted as he knocked on the door. I glared at him as the door opened up.

"Come in..." a small voice came from inside.

I sighed as we entered. The room was surprisingly big with a teenage boy sitting in the middle of it. "Xavier, it's time to go outside again." I told him.

"Do I have to?" he said.

"Yes. Now come on. You need the vitamin D." Red pulled him up on his feet with Green supporting X's other side.

"Fine." he sighed. He is always so reluctant with this, but we still make him. I don't care even if it seems a bit mean. He knows we mean well.

The two continued to drag him out of his room as we walked back outside. Now, the laws of the kingdom said that only royalty are allowed to have Pokémon with them, but anyone who has ties to the royal family are also allowed having Pokémon given that they are not too powerful and they are kept in the Pokémon preserve the castle provides behind it. That was where we were heading, then off to the forest part of the palace. But there are exceptions to this rule. If someone is close enough to a member to the royal family, than they can have their Pokémon around them, as long as they don't cause too much of a mess.

But when we got to the preserve, I saw that Platinum and her two knights were already there. How great. This is the part where you insert the sarcasm and eye roll. Maybe me gritting my teeth too.

"Ojousama." Everyone, but Red and I, either curtsied or bowed down to the princess in front of us. Instead, I crossed my arms as Ditty transformed into a Squirtle as he hid behind my dress. Red was just giving her a slight nod. Seriously, I have the densest brother in the world. We do not need to grovel in her presence since this is our castle and all.

"Rise." she said. Her light golden eyes matched the cold exterior she had. Like the spoiled brat she is, she has the fanciest clothes; today it was a simple white dress with pink lace and blue veil fabric draped around it.

Her two knights, also known as Pearl and Dia, are also at her side. Pearl is more of the serious, but hasty one while Dia or his full name, Diamond, is a bit laid-back, but passionate one. Seems like ice and fire to me, but hey, It was Platinum's choice for her knights.

"I heard you wish to join us today?" I asked Platinum.

"Yes. I do hope that we are not a bother." she said. She doesn't know the half of it.

"Of course not." I waved it off. "We would be honored to have you and her two friends join our group."

"As you should." Platinum nodded. That girl should really tone that snobbish down.

"So, what caused you to come here?" Red asked.

"My knights and I were just fetching our Pokémon so we can meet up with you lot." Platinum answered. From behind her and her two friends, I spotted a Froslass, Munchlax, and Luxray. "This is my Froslass, Dia's Lax, and Pearl's Rayler."

"Oh. Well, my friends and I are just calling our Pokémon as well." I said. With that, everyone started to call out the names of their Pokémon.

"Charizard!"  
"Xatee!"

"Weavile!"

"Rono!"

"Amanda!"

"Beheeyem!"

Ditty came out from behind me and jumped into my arms. I caught him as the other Pokémon came out of their spots in the preserve. I saw Red's Pikachu, Pika running into Red's arms. I rolled my eyes. He is my brother's choice for his Pokémon. I don't see the appeal in it, but as long as he's happy.

Charizard, Xatee, and Rono came from the more forested part of the preserve. Normally, they would never let children to have such powerful Pokémon, but my father bent the rule a little bit with the help of Professor Oak. Every time, I see them though, they always look exhausted. Is there something I don't know here? Maybe I should have a word with Green, Sapphire, and Crystal.

All that aside, now it's time to get to the fun stuff. With all of our Pokémon accounted for, the eleven of us headed to the forest. On our way, we passed a well. I don't know why there's a well on royal grounds, but it was nice. A piece of the outside world to remind us that everything can actually be normal. I wish I was outside the castle walls. I want to see what's out there. I don't like being cooped up here all the time. Which I have. I wish I can see the lights of the world.

"Nee-san," Silver whispered to me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "What's the matter with you? You've been zoning out lately."

"I've just been thinking about the outside world. You know that. I'm surprised you haven't as well. The only ones of our group who have been outside are Green, Crystal, and Sapphire. And Red on very rare occasions." I answered. "Haven't you ever thought about how the outside is? A whole new world there is?"

"Sure I have." Silver smiled. "But this is my new life. I don't want to lose it."

"It is a good life."I replied. "But there can always be something to make it better."

"If you say so." Silver rolled his eyes. He walked away and alone. Arceus, I need to find him a girlfriend. He's really lonely.

Once we made it to the forest, we went our separate ways. I decided to stick around Platinum. As much as she annoys me, I want to learn more about her.

"So, how do you like the kingdom so far?" I asked her. Diamond and Pearl were off with the others.

"It's very nice." she answered. "The commoners here are very supportive of each other."

"Really?" I looked at her. I never really have gotten a chance to go outside, so I wouldn't know. "You were allowed to go into town?"

"Of course." Platinum nodded. "As long as I have my guards with me, than I'm allowed to wonder."

"I wish I had that freedom." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"As long as I have remembered, my parent have never let me out of the castle walls. They let Red because he's the heir, but never me for some reason. I just want to see how the other side live for once."

"I can understand." Platinum nodded. "I too sometimes have those feelings, but my parents understand me well enough to let me out in the open, under disguise of course."

"Disguise?" I said. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"I'm sure your Ditto would be perfect for that type of mission." Platinum added.

"Yeah. He would." I nodded.

"Listen, I know I have some behavioral issues when it comes to my royal status, but I do wish for you and I to be friends." she said.

"I actually wish that too, but you do make that a bit hard for me." I replied.

"Yes. I know. I am so sorry for that." she bowed down.

"Don't be so polite here. After all, we're friends." I smiled at her.

"Of course. Friends." she smiled back. "And with that, I will help you in any way you need."

"And I will help you." I stated.

"Good thing you said that. I've been wondering a few things." Platinum said.

"Name it." I said.

"What's your brother like? I mean, we are going to be betrothed." Platinum said.

"Girl," I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have one thing to say to you; Red is dense as block of cement so don't get your hopes up."

"I see." she nodded. "I think I get what' you're saying."

With that, we spent the rest of our time talking. Even some of the others joined in. When we were done, I can safely say that Platinum was a pain in the ass anymore. We have officially indicted her, Diamond, and Pearl into our little group of friends.

"We have to get back to the castle." White alerted us. "The sun is coming down."

"You don't want the rest of the staff to worry again." Lack-Two told us.

"He's right. We have to go." X nodded. We led our Pokémon back to the preserve and walked back to the castle.

Lack-Two went off to the barracks while Sapph, Crys, and Greenie went to wherever they go. White and Silver went to the servants' quarters so it just left me, Red, Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl.

"So, how did you like hanging out with us today, princess?" Red asked Platinum.

"It was surely an interesting experience. I do wish we can do it again." she nodded.

"We can. After all, you are part of our group now." I pointed out.

"Very true." Pearl added. "I do want to learn more from Green-senpai."

"We hang out like that almost every day so you're all welcome." Red said cheerfully.

"Ah. We must part ways here." Platinum said as she stopped. "It was such a pleasure to see how every one of you are."

"And us too." I curtsied and Red bowed to her.

"Missy, we'll go on ahead." Diamond said as he took a bite out of a bread roll he had on him somewhere.

"Dia! What did I say about eating in front of ladies?!" Pearl whacked with with a giant paper fan.

"Sorry." he said as he rubbed the red spot where Pearl hit him. With that, the two walked down their wing.

"Err. Sorry about my friends. They are always like that." Platinum sweatdropped..

"We can tell." Red and I sweatdropped as well.

"By the way, Blue." Platinum turned towards me. "I see you as a friend now so I can give you something a friend would give. You can call me Platina as well if you wish."

"That's nice." I smiled at her. "I'll be sure to remember it."

"I must be off than. Goodnight." she waved as she walked down her wing.

"So, what are your feelings about the trio now?" Red asked me as we walked towards our wings.

"Platinum is not as snobby as I thought. But maybe still a little." I added the last part.

"You're never going to change." Red shook his head.

"And you just noticed that?" I teased him.

"Well, see ya tomorrow sis." he waved towards me as he walked down his wing. I continued to walked down my wing with Ditty in my arm. I spotted Pika catching up with Red as I looked back for a second.

When I got to my room, I quickly changed out of my dress and into my nightgown. I flopped onto my pillow filled bed and let the light of the lamps in my room flicker out.

"Ditto?" Ditty crawled next to me.

"Today was a new one. And I like it." I told him. "Well," I yawned. "Good night." I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I closed them. When I did, I have a new dream. After all, a dream is a wish your heart makes.

* * *

 **First off, I would like to say sorry if I made any of the characters too OOC. I haven't read the entire manga so I don't have their personalities down that perfectly. I would have the entire manga, but I'm broke and my parents would never buy me the entire set I saw at an otaku store when we went on vacation. I nearly fainted when I saw that they had almost all of the volumes. No kidding.**

 **And so all of the characters are introduced! Yay! And to be clear, I don't count Cheren, Bianca, Shauna, Tierno, or Trevor holders since they aren't one of the game protagonists. I will add Lyra as Soul and Wally in as the story goes on so you just have to watch out for that!**

 **I think that's all for today! And check out my profile! I have a new profile picture which I drew myself. And check out that poll I have for TPTI. Whatever you choose will affect the ending!**

 **Going off topic, it seems like we're not getting an Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire anime season. They hardly put anything in for ORAS! I wanted to see Hoenn again! And May! And finally Brendan outside of his movie cameos! But no! They just had to get that stupid looking Sun and Moon anime on instead! I hate the new artwork for that. They all look stupid! Okay, I'm done with my rant. Don't forget to review!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	3. Changes

**Surprise! Another pop up update!**

 **Okay, the only reason I'm doing this is because there are a couple of reviews I want to reply to here and that I have a snow day today so no school! Yay! And if any of you haven't read the latest chapter of Runaway Life, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Monday so I'm going to be in pain for two days.**

 **I don't have that many chapters done for this story yet, but I am surprise to get such a response from all of you! So thank you!**

 **And the reviews!**

 **StZushi: First thing, I love your name. Seriously, so creative! And thank you! To be honest I wasn't paying attention that much to the FRLG thing, but it fits!**

 **Guest #1: Well, I'm was trying to do a little comparison thing between the two chapters, so I'm sorry that you think that. I do believe that I said that it's SCARLETT and Silver. Not Lyra and Silver. But I guess you're right about the Sun and Moon thing. I was just so angry that I needed some way to let it out. Sorry if you got offended. I'm a bit of an artist myself (and very judgmental) so it was in my nature to do so. I've watched some theories, but I do have limited free time so I'll try!**

 **Guest #2: Since the anime was moved to Disney XD (and I don't have it), I can't really watch it, but I did lost interest during the end of XY, so if you watched it, tell me what you think of it! Y was in the first chapter and this is all mange based (with a little game in there).**

 **Ai Star: Thanks!**

 **So yeah. Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! You're all awesome. Now just relax, read, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pokemon or anything else I will refer to in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Scarlett's POV**

Once upon a time, there came a day I would regret, and be thankful for, then hate, later in my life.

"Ruby, are you really making me do this?" I whined.

"What's the matter with it? I work here and you need the money, don't you?" he looked at me.

"Of course I do. It's just that," I sighed. "Is this the only other place that's available? I heard the daycare is great to work at."

"They're not hiring right now and I've seen you sew. You're amazing." Ruby patted me on the back.

"Yeah, but not as good as you. You're a prodigy when it comes to things like that." I retorted.

"True, but we're not focusing on me right now." he pushed me through the door.

"Wait! Ruby!" I exclaimed. I attempted to grab the door frame, but to no avail. "Come on Ruby!"

"Nope. You said it yourself." Ruby said as he stopped pushing me. I stopped struggling and looked around. It was pretty small, made of wood of course. There was a desk in the front with a doorway to the rest of the building. Which is just a back room, I'm guessing.

"Master." Ruby called out.

From the back came out a man with teal hair and white clothing. "Ah. Ruby? What brings you here? And who is this young lady?"

"Master, this is Scarlett. She is one of my friends and she is in need of a job." Ruby explained. "I've seen her sew and I'm sure she would be a wonderful addition to the shop."

"Hmm. I know you are my apprentice and I respect your opinion, but I must see her skills for myself." Wallace said. "Are you willing to do that? For a job here of course."

I bit my lip. I have to. Father is sick at the moment and I need to of something to help out my family. My mother is already busy with her job at a washing company, but without my father working our stall in the market, I know we wouldn't have enough money to survive. I may be only thirteen, but I can more things than a normal girl can at my age.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"Good. Now, in the back, you will see several rolls of fabric. Using those and the needle and thread, create a dress. If I see that you are good enough, then you have the job." Wallace instructed.

"Don't worry. You'll do great. I'll be out here if you need anything." Ruby whispered to me. I let out a breath and walked into the back room. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Ugh... hmm?" I forced open my eyes. I was blinded by the rays of sunlight. I blinked away the black spots in my vision and rubbed my eyes. I felt something around my shoulders and saw a blanket draped over me.

"Oh, you're awake." a figure blocked the sunlight in my eyes. I looked up and saw Ruby standing in front of me.

"Ruby?" I asked as I sat up. I think I heard something crack. Okay, never sleep sitting up at a table again. It would hurt your back. "Did you put the blanket around me?"

"Who else?" he answered as he took the blanket from the floor after it slid off my back. He dusted it off. "You're lucky Master trusted me to lock up and open. If he got here first, you would be yelled at by now."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know." I yawned as I stretched. "Say, is there a water basin around here?"

"Just head down to the back. I have a bucket of water there." Ruby said. I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. I looked back in the corner to where the dress I was working on was. It was covered by a sheet as it was hanging on a mannequin. I walked outside to the back where Ruby said. I found said bucket full of water. I kneeled down and washed my face, hands, and rinsed my mouth out. When I was done, I went back inside.

"You know, you should really stop working yourself so hard." Ruby commented as I entered. "Yesterday, you walked in with ten rolls of fabric and then you worked yourself to sleep last night."

"Sorry, but I have a dress to complete and it's really important." I shrugged as I sat down again. I nearly got hit in the face by the apple Ruby threw at me. "Give me a warning next time."

"What's important about his dress?" he asked.

"It could prove to Wallace that I can be an equal." I replied as I took a bite. "And don't ask me from who. I'm not telling anyone until the client picks it up."

"And when is that?" he asked.

"I said it would take a month to complete so two more weeks? " I shrugged. I'm done with the basic look and form of the dress and I just need to add in all of the extras Diamond and Pearl asked for. There are a lot of them and they need the most work.

"Can you make some free time between then? The others are worried about you." Ruby said.

"Worried about me how?" I asked as I finished my apple.

"When I told them where you've been doing, they all looked worried. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard." he said.

"I'm fine." I retorted.

"During the time you've been working the dress, how many times did you go home?"

"I don't know. Maybe every other day?" I said. Ruby raised a brow. "Every five days?" another raised brow. "Okay, twice."

"See what I mean?"

"Shut up." I threw a spool of thread at him. I heard the door open. "Great. Wallace is here." cue the sarcasm.

"How is my best employee doing?" Wallace asked as he walked into the back room. "Oh, you both are here early."

"Of course Master. It took me a while, but I was able to get Scarlett to get in early." Ruby said. I glared at him. I swear, he's a part of the problem.

"Good work, Ruby. I know there's a reason why I chose you as my apprentice." Wallace praised him. I mentally rolled my eyes as he skipped off to the front.

"You really know how to be a kiss-up, don't you?" I looked at Ruby.

"Do you think I do it on purpose? I have a natural charm on people." he replied.

"And yet you don't have a girlfriend." I retorted.

"That's because girls on this kingdom have no taste!" he exclaimed. I glared at him. "Err, except you and our friends of course!"

"Nice save." I said sarcastically. We continued on with our work. Whenever Wallace wasn't checking up on us, I was working on my special order dress. When he was, I worked on the dresses I was supposed to. But I was always able to get finished all of my required dresses before the day was over so I could have more time to work on that dress the knights ordered. Before I knew it, that day was already over.

"Quitting time people!" Wallace announced as he walked in. I quickly threw a sheet over the mannequin with the dress on it. "Ruby, can I trust you to lock up for me today?"

"Of course Master!" Ruby saluted.

"Then I'm off!" Wallace said as he exited through the door.

"Goodbye Sensei/Master!" we said to him as he walked out.

"Ruby, you can go ahead. Just leave me the keys." I told him as I grabbed the sheet over my dress.

"Not today." he stopped me. "You're not staying late again. You need actual rest and food." he scolded me.

I rolled my eyes at him. When he's worked up, I can't really get through to him. "Fine." I sighed as I stood up. I walked with him to the door.

"And give me that key you stole." Ruby held his hand out.

"What key?" I asked. He raised a brow at me. I pouted. "Fine. Here," I dropped a small golden key in his hand.

"And I'm telling Yellow to check up on you to make sure you are at home." he warned me as we walked to the market.

"I get it, you don't have to hover around me all day. I don't need a nanny." I grumbled.

"Then take better care of yourself. Keep going like this and you're going to faint or pass out one day." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'm going to buy some food for my family tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. Ruby raised a brow. "Trust me! You took the key I stole!"

"Fine. I'll see you then." he waved at me as he walked away. I let out a breath as he walked away. I continued on my way to my house. I stopped by some of the stalls and bought some herbs. I walked into a bakery and purchased a loaf of bread.

I was walking out when I spotted Father struggling to carry some baskets filled with vegetables. "Father!" I cried out as I hurried over to him.

"Scarlett?" he looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was buying some food for tonight, but then I saw you suffering! Here, let me help you!" I took one of the baskets and placed it on my back, wearing it by the two straps. I was glad that I placed my goods in a bag hanging off of my shoulder. I grabbed the pole with two baskets hanging on either side of it and balanced it over my shoulders.

"Now, honey, you don't need to do that." Father protested as I grabbed the last basket from his arms.

"Father, you are already in pain with your back acting up. The least I can do is to help you out." I replied. "And Ponyta should be helping you! Gold said that she's all better now and you know that you need her help!"

I heard my father laugh at my scolding of him. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked me.

"Of course. Don't worry about me." I smiled at him. He smiled back and let out a small chuckle. He led that way as I carried the baskets. I wrapped one arm around the pole on my shoulders with the other wrapped around the basket in front. My father is a strong man, but he has been getting weaker as the days goes on lately. Both Mother and I are worried about him, but he insisted that he's fine. I do have my doubts, but I believe he can manage his own for a period of time.

Soon, we arrived home as the sun set. Father went inside as I stayed outside to store the vegetables in the shed to the side of our house. It was small, but good enough to store the produce Father sells when he's at the market. I looked over and saw our family Ponyta sleeping in her small stable next to our house. I smiled. She was born weak, but we were able to nurse her back to health. Though she does get sick often, but with Gold's help at the daycare, she always gets better.

"Hello Scarlett!" I looked up to see Yellow walking up to me. I smiled at her as I placed the baskets in the shed. I closed it up and turned to her.

"Hi Yellow. Did Ruby asked you to check up on me?" I relied.

"Well, yeah. But I can safely say to him that you were telling the truth!" she sweatdropped.

A tick mark appeared on my head. "That boy is so going to get it tomorrow!"

"You're late! You're late! For a very important date!" Chatot flew out of a window and flew in circles above us. Stupid bird.

"Scarlett!" Mother called out as she opened the door.

"I'm coming Mother!" I shouted back. I turned back to Yellow. "Sorry, but I have to go. My parents are probably really worried about me."

"Scarlett, everyone's worried about you." Yellow said with a concerned look on her face. "You're working too hard. Take a break once in awhile."

"I already got the speech from Ruby and don't worry about me. I can handle myself." I told her. "Bye Yellow!" I waved to her as I walked into my house with Chatot landing on my shoulder.

When I walked in, Mother was in the small kitchen we have and Father was rubbed his aching muscles.

"Sorry." I excused myself. "Yellow was just talking to me." I said as I placed my bag on the kitchen counter.

"It's fine dear." Mother said as she took the loaf of bread I handed to her. "I'm just glad you joined us today."

"And where have you been young lady?!" Chatot screeched. "Do you have idea how worried sick I was?!"

"Oh here's some bread, now would you shut up?" I tossed him an end piece of the bread.

"Chatot will be quiet." he said as he landed on the table and pecked at the bread. I rolled my eyes as I helped my mother prepare dinner. Soon, we had just enough soup and bread to fill three bellies. And a pokémon one.

Mother and I set the table as Father sat down in his seat. Chatot landed in his spot next to me as I took my seat. After a moment of silence to thank Arceus for this meal, my stomach actually thanked me for filling it would food other than a quick snack.

"Scarlett, honey." Mother called me once we were almost done with our meal.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"Do you mind taking Chatot to work with you tomorrow?" she asked.

"What? Why?"I asked. I never had to take the bird with me to work before.

"You haven't home lately and I want to make sure you're alright when you're at work. Chatot needs the exercise anyways. I've noticed that he's been having troubles flying for very long." she explained.

I stifled a giggle as she said the last part.

"Hey! I can fly just fine!" Chatot retorted.

"Yeah. Tell that to your belly." I poked his stomach. It was bulging out more than usual. "I think you need to lay off the berries."

"Us pokémon have different anatomy than you humans." Chatot countered.

"So that means you need to eat about 60 pounds of food each day? You're not a Snorlax you know." I shot back.

"I have you know, my third cousin, five times removed, is a Snorlax!" he announced.

"Yeah, that's him, not you!"

"But we're related! So I'm part Snorlax!"

"Not really!"

I stopped when I heard Father laugh. "Now, do you have this type of fun lately? Or ever with your friends?" he asked.

"Well, I sometimes argue with Green, but that normal. And maybe with Gold, depending on how annoying he is, and small arguments with Ruby, but lately, no. I've been too focused on work." I replied.

"Than having Chatot with you can help you relax a bit. I fear you being too focused on your work is making you sick." Mother said.

"Mother, I'll be fine." I told her.

"But you'll still take Chatot with you." she added.

I sighed. "Yes. Of course. I'll take him with me."

"Argh. So I have to go outside? In the sun?! Oh why me!" Chatot flopped dramatically on the table. I rolled my eyes. Such a drama queen.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and got ready for work. Since I woke up before the sun was up, I had to carry a still sleeping Chatot in my arms. I was walking through the town that wasn't really woken up yet while Chatot was mumbling things in his sleep.

"Now I see... that if I truly to be myself... I would break my family's heart..." Chatot snored out. I rolled my eyes as I giggled silently. That bird may gets on my nerves, but he's still a good friend nonetheless.

I noticed that the roads were beginning to get more crowded. I guess I took more than my sweet time getting to the shop, but that's fine. I need a little time to myself. Suddenly, I heard cries coming from the crowd of people behind me.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"What the-?!"

"Oh!"

"Miss! Watch-!"

I didn't know the last one was directed towards me until I turned around and something crashed into me.

"Aaahhh!" I gave a small scream as it tackled into me. I landed on my butt while Chatot flew out of my arms.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" he snapped awake when he landed on the ground.

"Ohhh..." I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Damn." the thing who ran into me swore. I looked up and saw that it was someone who ran into me. I couldn't see their face clearly due to the black cloak they wore with the hood over their head. They were also on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Chatot yelled at them as he flew up and perched on my shoulder.

"Sorry." he grumbled as he stood up. Yes, he. His voice was deep enough to be male and judging from the build, yep he is definitely a he. The one who ran into me offered me a hand up. I scoffed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I glared at him as I stood up on my own. "Next time, watch where the hell you're going." I shot one last look at him. I could see a flicker of silver eyes under his hood and what looked like red hair. And I mean literal red hair. Genetics are getting crazier every generation.

I turned on my heel and stalked off away from him and the worrying crowd that surrounded us. I pushed past them and into open space.

"Boys these days." I muttered under my breath.

"But you have to be honest; he was cute for a human." Chatot said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked at him.

"I have the ability Keen Eye so I can see better than the average human." he explained.

"He was still a jerk though." I added.

"True. I was having such a good dream too." he sighed.

"You sleep twelve hours a day. I think you had enough sleep." I cracked a small smile.

"There we go! There's the smile!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. I noticed that we made it to the store and walked in the front door, which was open. In the front, I noticed that Wallace was already there behind the counter, reading something.

"Oh! Sensei! Gomenasai!" I quickly straightened up. "There was a commotion in the town this morning and I got caught up in it and-"

"You are forgiven." he cut me off. I blinked. Did he really say that?

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I was just looking through the boxes for the orders,"

I started to sweat. He looked through the orders? That means he could've found my order! The special one!

"And look at what I found in yours!" he held up the piece of paper he was reading. I nearly fainted right then and there. "Ruby! Come in here!" he called.

"Yes, Master?" Ruby said as he walked in from the back.

"Here. I'm giving you this order to complete. It's a bit hard and it's due very soon, but I know you can do it." Wallace gave him the paper.

"What?! No!" I nearly scream. "That's my order! I already have the base for the dress! I'm almost done!"

"You are not advanced enough to do an order for royalty." Wallace glared at me.

"But look in the back room! I already have the dress halfway done!" I glared at him. "I poured my blood, sweat and tears in it! I've stayed up night after night working on that dress!"

"Oh, that dress." he said. "I didn't know. I put it through the shredder since I thought it was one of the dresses you were working on for you. You know you should work on orders I approve of."

I think I heard my heart break. H-he destroyed my dress? The one I worked on two weeks for? The one I spent my own money on?! The tears that were already welling up in my eyes finally spilled out. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the shop.

I didn't know where I was going and frankly, I couldn't care. I just needed to get away from that awful place! All that hard work! Torn to shreds! And because of what? Because I hid it? Because I wasn't good enough? No, it was because I was a girl! Arceus, I wish I could change the laws. I wish I could have enough power to change these awful stereotypes.

Soon enough I collapsed. I opened my blurry eyes just enough to see that I ended up at the well outside of town. I just sat there, my head resting on my arms on the walls of the well, crying my heart out. Why? Why does this have to happen to me?! I didn't know how long I stayed like that and I didn't care. As long as no one sees me like this, I'm fine.

After a while, I felt something soft brush away my tears. I raised my head up to see Chatot looking down at me.

"Oh! Chatot." I wiped my tears away. "I-I'm sorry you have to see that."

"Don't be sorry." he said. For once, he wasn't cracking a joke. "Now I see what you mean about that man. He is the worst." there he is.

I let out a short laugh. "Thanks." I smiled a little. "But everything I've worked hard for is gone. It's all gone." I wiped away more tears from my face.

"Girl, you don't need him. You are fully capable of handling yourself." Chatot placed his wings on what I assume are his hips.

"Thank you." I pulled the bird in for a hug.

"Alright! That's enough! I have lighter bones than you, you know and they can break easier than you humans!" he cried out.

I laughed as I let him go. He always know how to make me smile.

"Scarlett?" I turned around to see Green standing there.

"Oh!" I quickly wiped away any stray tears from my face. I can't let him see me like this. I looked to Chatot and he gave me a, um, feather up? He doesn't really have thumbs so...

"Scarlett?" Green asked me again.

"Hey Green!" I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the well wall next to me.

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

"Really? Then why were you crying?" he asked.

"Crying? I wasn't crying!"

"But it sure looks like it."

"But I wasn't!"

"Scarlett, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then tell me why you're crying."  
"I'm not crying!"

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Argh! Fine!" I exclaimed. Boy, he really does get on my nerves. Yet we're still friends. "Wallace! That's what! Damn bastard think I'm not good enough for a dress I was already working on and gave the order to Ruby. Worse yet, he destroyed the dress I was already working on!"

"Do you feel better now?" Chatot asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." I sighed. Wow, I had that much vent up anger? That felt good.

"Anything else you want to get off your mind?" Green asked.

"Actually yes." I prepared for another rant. "I was just minding my own business walking through town when this idiot decided to run right into me! Of course I didn't notice since he was right behind me, but that guy should've! I mean, who runs into another person without looking where they're going! And worse yet, he didn't even give me a proper apology!"

"But he did offer you up." Chatot added.

"Doesn't matter! That's still no way to treat a girl." I huffed.

"But don't you believe-?"

"Not in this case!" I snapped at Chatot.

"I think you're being a hypocrite here." Green said.

"And what do you know?!" I looked at him. "I've never seen you be chivalrous and girls fawn over you!"

"That's because I'm not interested in any of them." he shrugged.

"Yeah, not to mention that you're a buzzkill." I added. I smirked when he glared at me. Ah, it does feel nice to get on other people's nerves again.

"Let's go into the forest. I think you need another friend to help cheer you up." Green stood up. I stood up as well and with Chatot on my shoulder, we walked into the forest. It was still rather early so the trees provided good enough coverage from the sun high in the sky overhead.

A random thought suddenly appeared in my head. "Hey Green."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think a baby can live in a forest for seven years alone?"

"Alone? No. But if they had someone or something help taking care of him than yes." he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It just came to me for some reason." I replied.

"I thought it was your Chatot's job to ask stupid questions."

"Hey!" we both exclaimed.

For the rest of the walk, the sounds of the forest filled the silence which I found it peaceful. Why can't I live my life like this? A place where rules have no grip on anything here. I heard that Yellow was born in this forest and it granted her with her powers. No wonder she's so in tune with nature.

Soon, we made it to a small clearing. There, Green whistled and his Charizard flew from the trees. After greeting his master, Charizard turned to me. I guess he sensed the sadness that I was in.

"Char?" he asked me.

"I guess he likes me more than you." I joked to Green as I rubbed Charizard's head. Green simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention back to Charizard. "It's sweet of you to be worried about me, but I'm fine. I was a little sad before, but I'm fine now." I told him.

"A little sad? You were brawling your eyes out!" Chatot chimed in.

"Shut up! That was none of your business!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure? You were the one hugging me for comfort." he retorted.

 _You know, your sadness was so great, I could even feel it from here._ I looked over to see Rio coming out of the trees.

"Oh ha ha." I said dryly.

 _No, I'm serious. I would come out to comfort you, but... you know._ She said.

"I do know." I sighed. "I just hate that stupid law! And all the others! I wish I could change it!" my eyes drifted over to Green and an idea popped in my head. "Hey Green,"

"You know that I have no power over that." he cut in.

"But you know the people that do! You can tell them to do it!" I exclaimed.

"Changing a law that has been in place ever since the kingdom was a village is a big thing, Scarlett. You can't just do it with the snap of your fingers." he explained.

"Then tell that to the king!" I exclaimed. "He keeps adding these taxes every day even though I know that their treasury is full enough! He's driving this kingdom into poverty while filling his own pockets! That's the reason why the rich gets richer and the poor gets poorer!"

"Done yet?" Chatot asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I took a deep breath. Arceus, I'm dishing out rants left and right all day today.

 _There's someone coming._ Rio warned me as she and Charizard took a battle stance.

"Charizard? What's wrong?" Green asked. Charizard only growled in response. Green narrowed his eyes. "Scarlett, stay behind me." he ordered as he stood in front of me. His hand hovering over the sheathed sword he had on his belt.

I was able to give him a piece of my mind when the bushes in front of us rustled and out came a person. A person we all knew. "Ruby?" I asked.

"Oh thank Arceus I found you!" he exclaimed. From next to him came Nana. Ruby placed one hand on his knee as he caught his breath. His other hand was holding a box.

"What are you doing here? And why do you look so out of breath?" I asked him as I walked closer.

"I-I..., oh give me a second here!" he said as he stood up straight. "Okay. I came to give you this." he handed me the box.

"What is it?" I asked as I opened it up. I gasped when I saw that was inside. It was the remains of the dress I was working on. "My dress!"

"Yeah. Sorry about it getting all ripped up, but I was able to gather all the piece. It wasn't too damaged. After you ran out, I found the pieces and decided to give them to you. I know that it might seem rude, but with your skill I know that you can make it eve-"

"Thank you!" I pulled him in a hug. Suddenly, the worse day of my life turned into the best one ever. And it's about to be even better. A brilliant idea just came to me.

I pulled away from Ruby and turned around, pointing to Green. "You! Baka!"

"Me?" he looked at me.

"I'm the only one who would call you that." I stated with sudden determination pumping through my veins. "I want you to teach me to fight with a sword."

"W-What?!" both Green and Ruby exclaimed.

"Scarlett, are you sure about that? It doesn't really conform to the laws." Green asked.

"You see, this is why I call you a baka." I let my arm drop to my side. "Have you met me?"I smirked as I felt my right hand wrapped around a sword made out of aura and in a flash, swung it at Green. Unfortunately, he was quickly enough and drew his own sword, blocking my swing.

"Fine. En garde than." he smirked back.

* * *

 **Blue's POV**

"Oh! Where is he?!" I huffed as I paced across my room. White was sitting down in a chair watching me.

"Blue. Aren't you overreacting just a bit about this?" White asked me. "You know that this is Silver's first time going out in a while."

"That's why I'm worrying!" I exclaimed. "You know, I shouldn't have done it at all! I shouldn't have asked him to do it! What was I thinking?"

"Um, if I recall, you wanted to see how the outside world is so you asked him to check it out first." White relied.

"That was a rhetorical question." I deadpanned.

"I was throwing in the facts." she shrugged.

Suddenly, I spotted a figure jumping up on one of my balconies. I rushed over to the Kalosian doors and walked out on the balcony. There, I saw Silver taking off the hood of his cloak.

"What took you so long?! I said to just scout the kingdom!" I scolded him.

"Sorry Nee-san, but the kingdom is bigger than I thought. And I ran into a little problem while going around town." he replied.

"What kind of problem?" White asked.

"I ran into someone." he answered. "Literally." I nearly facepalmed. Really?

"Well, as long as you're safe." I sighed. Ditty also relaxed in my arms. "So! What's the kingdom like?!" I asked him.

"Whoa! Blue, calm down!" White said. "He just got back!"

"It's fine." Silver told her. "The kingdom isn't so bad. Not much sign of trouble."

"That's great!" I exclaimed before I rushed into my wardrobe.

"Blue! What are you doing?!" I heard White asked as I looked through my clothes before finding a dark blue cloak.

"I'm going out! What else?" I asked her.

"But now?!" she replied. "Your brother or your parents would be worried! You can't do this!"

"It's fine." I told her as I clipped the cloak on. It was big enough to hide the clothes I wore unless I placed my arms out in front of me and the hood covered my head completely, yet I was still able to see.

"Nee-san. I agree with White. I may say it's fine, but it's still a bit dangerous out there." Silver said.

"You two worry too much! I have Ditty with me! He's all the protection I need if I ran into a problem!" I said.

"Ditto!" Ditty cried.

"But-!"

"White." Silver cut her off. "I know you're worried, but let's think more about this.

"You're right." she sighed. "No one has ever seen the princess so I guess her identity is safe for now. Unless a person somehow has any connections to the palace no one would know that it's her. And Ditty can also provide a disguise for her too, so..."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "But Father and Mother recently gave Red permission to go around the kingdom as long as he has a guard with him and them might recognize me if I run into them." I contemplated.

"I'll handle your brother." Silver offered. "We all know that he is rather dense."

"Very true." I nodded. "And if Crystal or Green find out, I'll here the end of it mainly from Crystal though."

"I'll do my best. But if you want to go at night, make sure that I come with you. That's when it's more dangerous." Silver said.

"It's a deal!" I gave him a thumb up. "But it's still light out there."

"Just be back before sunset." White said. "We'll cover you as best as we can."

"Don't worry!" I smiled at them as I walked out on the balcony. "I won't be so long!" I waved before Ditty transformed into an Alakazam and teleported us out of there.

As soon we landed, I placed the hood over my head and Ditty transformed back into a Ditto. I looked around. So far, all I could see was forest. But it was a rather pretty looking forest though. Not like the one near the castle. That one was a bit more scalped, but here, it's wild and everything is in a random harmony that ties everything together.

It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Oh! Ditty! Do you believe it? We're actually outside the castle!" I exclaimed. "It's great isn't it? Oh I can't wait to see what the kingdom has to offer!"

* * *

 **Argh. The breakdown just seemed too much to me, but whatever. I wrote it and I'm complaining. And what can Blue be up too? Hmm?**

 **I hope you all liked it! Oh! And I got a question for you all! What's your favorite fairy tale? As you can see, I put a lot of references on here, but I want to try and put as many as I can in here! So tell me your favorite and I'll see if I can fit in some elements in here! And don't forget to review!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	4. Adventures

**Hi there! Long time no update, right?**

 **Well, here it is!**

 **I don't much time so reviews, disclaimer, and chapter!**

 **StZushi: Thank you!**

 **Crazy Girl: Thanks so much!**

 **TheCrazyClan: Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest (Ch 3): It's fine! Trust me, I also have a lot of unfinished works hiding somewhere in my room!**

 **Guest (Ch 1): Really? That's awesome!**

 **Ai Star: You'll find out in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything else I refer to!**

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Blue's POV**

Once upon a time, the royal family was taking a walk through their newly cultivated garden.

"Hey Blue!" Red exclaimed. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Mother voiced her opinion.

"Come on, honey. As long as they're inside the castle walls, they should be fine." Father reassured her. "Go on kids. Your mother and I would just be waiting over here."

"Okay Papa! "I nodded. "Red, can I hide first?"

He tapped his chin a few times before nodding.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Now close your eyes and count to twenty! And remember, no peeking!"

"Okay!' he nodded as he turned around with his hands over his eyes. "Ichi! Ni! San!" I giggled and ran away from the center which was where we were.

We were only five. It was common for us to play like this all the time. I ran through some of the mazes present in the garden. My feet carried me to new sections with every turn I make.

Eventually, I heard a loud voice declare, "Ni-jou! Ready or not, here I come!" I let out another giggle and made my way to a little Cheri blossom tree in the garden. It wasn't far from where my family was and there was a little nook I could hide in. I made myself cozy in there and waited for Red to find me.

"I hope I didn't make it too hard for him." I wondered out loud. I heard footsteps get closer and placed a hand over my mouth. I didn't want to make it too easy for him either! I heard louder footsteps and concluded that Red convinced Mother and Father to help him look. I giggled silently. My brother can always make other people happy!

I froze when I heard a rustle coming from the bushes bordering the forest. I looked over and saw the bushes shake. I nearly screamed, but the hand I placed over my mouth prevented that. Suddenly, I saw a little boy stumble out and fall on the ground. My eyes widen and I ran over to help him.

"Mama! Papa! Red!" I cried out as I ran over. The boy was younger than me. I can see that when I kneeled down, there were scratches and bruises all over his body. His clothes were ripped and torn. "Mama! Papa!" I cried out louder. It seemed like a lifetime, but my family came rushing to my side.

"Blue, sweetie! What's-!" Mother stopped in her steps to gasp.

"Mama! We have to help him!" I exclaimed. I felt tears already rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't worry. We'll help him." Mother comforted me as she hugged me. Red was also in her arms. "Guards! Get the Royal Doctor!"

The rest of the day was a blur to me. I didn't know what happened next. The next thing I knew, I was waking up. The boy in the garden yesterday was in a bed. I looked around and saw Red slumped asleep next to me.

"Get off of me!" I shoved Red off. With that, he fell off of the chair we were sharing and landed on the floor. When he did, he woke up with a start.

"Huh? What's happening?" he opened his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something when the boy in the bed groaned. I snapped my attention towards him. I just noticed how red his hair was. He was completely wrapped in bandages. I really hated to see him like that.

"Wh-Where am I?" the boy asked as he opened his eyes.

"You're in Aka castle."I told him gently. "You're in the Special Kingdom."

"Special Kingdom?" the boy asked.

"That's right." red stood up. "What's your name?"

"S-Silver." he answered.

"Hello Silver." I smiled at him. "Welcome."

* * *

"Wow. We're actually outside the castle. We're actually outside the castle! I can't believe this! This is awesome!" I exclaimed. I looked at my surroundings, which was such a beautiful forest. The afternoon sun made this forest enchanted. It looks like it came right out of a story book!

Suddenly a thought came to mind. "Hey Ditty. You're the only Ditto in the kingdom, right?"

"Ditto!" he nodded.

"And everyone knows that only I have you, right?"

"Ditto!"

"So if they see you, than they would know that I'm the princess?"

"Ditto!"

"Well that sucks." I sighed. "But of course, you can transform into another Pokémon, but let's see, which one? Oh! What about a Squirtle? I heard that's pretty normal. And you like transforming in them so much!"

"Ditto!" he hopped out of my arms and landed on the ground as a Squirtle.

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands together. After I did though, I heard some yelling in the forest. I turned around and saw a blur of blue dashing through the tops of the trees.

"Watch out behind ya!" with that, I felt a figure knock me down to the ground.

"Ow... that hurts." I groaned as I pushed myself off the ground. "Who the hell do you think you- Sapphire?"

"That's gonna sting." said girl complained as she also sat up. When I said her name, she looked up and her blue eyes met mines. "Blue?" then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Why are ya doin' outside the walls, huh?!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed as I clasped a hand over her mouth. "And I'm seeing the world! For the first time ever! Don't you dare tell anyone that's it's me!" I was forced to remove my hand from her mouth when she licked my palm. "Gross!"

"Aw, did ya really think Imma gonna tell random people 'bout ya? Hell no! We two are friends and friends don't let secrets spill!"

"That's good to know." I sighed as I pulled my hood back over my head. Ditty climbed onto my shoulder and sat on there. "So, you should know your way around town; do you think you can give me a tour?"

"Course I can! Just follow me!" with that, Sapphire jumped onto a branch in a tree.

"Sapph! I can't jump that high!' I called up to her.

"Oh, right! Sorry 'bout that!" she jumped down. "Then we'll just walk outta here!" she started to march down a path and I quietly followed her. On the way out of the forest, I couldn't help but gasp at the various pokémon we met along the way. They were so cute!

Soon enough, the trees broke away to reveal the sight of a lovely little village a little way past a hill! It was so cute! I looked past the village and saw the castle there! Did Ditty actually teleport me all the way out here that far from the castle?

"So? How does it feel bring outta the castle and seeing it for the first time?" Sapphire asked me.

"I never knew it was that big!" I gasped. "But the village is so cute!"

"Ya should really see it. It's pretty nice place." she replied. "Come on! Lemma show you around!" with that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along her as we ran towards the village. I had to hold onto my hood as we ran and Ditty was sitting on my shoulder, trying to hold on. As we ran on the little dirt path, I noticed a quaint little well with a red shingled roof. But it was a blur as we ran by.

In just a few minutes, we arrived at the edge of the village and Sapphire slowed down a little bit. "Wow! I wouldn't think this place would be so busy!" I exclaimed as I looked around.

"And this ain't even the center of town yet!" Sapphire turned back to me. "Come on! I wantcha to meet my friends!" she led me over to a small looking cottage with a large field behind it. When I looked in the field, I could see all different kinds of pokémon there.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"This is the town's daycare." Sapphire answered as she stopped in front of the fence surrounding the field. She gestured around and leaned over the wooden fence. "Hey Gold-senpai!"

"What?!" an equally loud and annoyed voice came back. I looked up to see a boy about one year Sapphire's senior. He had jet black hair and golden yellow eyes. Then he spotted me next to Sapph. "And who is this?" in a second, he was leaning on the fence by his elbow and his face was right next to mines.

"Stop being such a creep!" Sapphire exclaimed. "This is why Crys-senpai always hurts ya!"

"Well that is true." Gold nodded. "Wait a minute, is she here?!"

"Nah, she has some work ta do." Sapphire waved him off. "And this here is ma friend!"

"Blue!" I spoke up. "Blue uh, Aoi!" yeah. That sounds believable. I hope.

"Nice to meet you, Blue!" Gold held his hand out. I eyed it suspiciously before reaching out my hand to shake his. I smiled a bit as I felt his calloused hand on mines. It feels so nice actually getting to meet the people in the kingdom in which I lived in. The kingdom which I have never explored in before despite being the princess of and living in it. So this is freedom.

Gold let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side underneath the cloak. "Gold?" a quiet voice called out. I looked past the boy to see a small girl behind him. She was petite with golden blonde hair going down to her feet even in a pony tail.

"What's up, Yel?" he looked back at her. That was when I squealed. I couldn't take it anymore. She looked so cute!

"Oh my Arceus! Kawaii!" I nearly screamed. I could feel Ditty grab tightly to my dress by that shriek.

"Uh, Blue. Maybe ya want to bring it downa notch?" Sapphire rubbed her ear.

"Oh? Who are you?" the blonde girl asked.

"Name's Blue Aoi, but I want to know who you are! You are so cute!" I exclaimed.

"I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but people just call me Yellow." she turned red a little bit. Oh that made her even cuter!

"Blue. Calm down." Sapphire placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, like you should be talking." Gold smirked at her.

"Even though ya my senior, Imma not gonna hesitate to hit ya!" Sapph screamed at Gold.

"What's with all this yelling?" a honey blonde girl walked up to us with a brunet boy.

"Gold's asking for a beating." Sapphire responded as she glared at the boy.

"Who's the girl?" the brunet asked.

"This is Blue Aoi." Yellow introduced me. "And these are our friends, Yvonne, even though we call her Y and Black."

"Nice to meet you."

"Enchanté." they greeted.

"Ohh! Are you from Kalos?!" I asked at Y's accent.

"Um, well yes. I would never think anyone would notice." she answered. "How are you able to notice?"

"I have another friend who is also from Kalos, but he's very reserved." I explained. I can see a couple forming in my head.

"I see." Y nodded her head slowly. "Can you tell me more about this friend of yours? I never seem to have friends from Kalos around my age."

"Don'tcha hang out with that little trio sometimes?" Sapphire interrupted her.

"They don't count. They would hang out with each other than moi." Y crossed her arms.

"Oh, is Y slipping into Kalosian again?" this time, a brunette and a really short blond boy walked up to the already growing group of people.

"I am not slipping into Kalosian!" Y exclaimed. "Arceus! C'était un temp! Un temp! Vous avez dit je le fais beaucoup de temps, mais c'était un temp! Un temp! Quels amis vous êtes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle à vous. Vous n'écoutez jamais! Je ne comprend pas vous avez dit je parle Kalosian tout le jour! Je ne dis pas!" after that, she started to rant faster and faster.

"Um, Y? Y? Yvonne!" the brunette got her attention.

"Quel?!" Y snapped at her.

"First off, no need for the sass and you _are_ speaking Kalosian." the boy next to her retorted.

"Je ne suis pas!" Y shouted.

"Does anyone have a Chatot?" Gold asked.

"Wait a minute, where's Scarlett? I haven't seen her all day." Yellow wondered out loud.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen Prissy Boy." Sapphire said.

"Oh? You're talking about Ruby and Scarlett?" the brunette asked. "I saw Scarlett go into the forest with Green a while ago. After that, Ruby came running after them." Oh? And what has Green been up to? First Sapph, then Crys, and now him? Hmm. Maybe I should sneak out more often.

"Who's the girl?" the short blond boy asked. For some reason, his rude tone made a tick mark appear on my head.

"Blue Aoi. What about you, shorty?" I responded.

"Shorty?! Why I outta-!" before that could happen, Gold slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Please excuse him, like his height, Emerald has a short temper." Gold explained. That only got Emerald riled up more.

"I'm not sure if that's the best way to handle that." Black remarked. Gold simply shrugged.

"And who are you?" I asked the brunette.

"My name's Whi-Two." she answered. "Odd name I know, but to be honest, everyone's name here is odd. We never have names from where I come from."

"You mean 'we'." Black added.

"Right. I almost forgot that you're also from Unova." Whi-Two sweatdropped. At that, Black fell anime style.

"Wow. You guys are from all over the world now, aren't you?" I looked at the group in wonder.

"That's right. The only native here is Yellow and she was born right in the forest around the kingdom." Gold nodded.

"Really?! That's so cool!" I exclaimed. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sapphire clearing her throat.

"Uh Blue? The sun is going down." she informed me.

"Really?!" I looked up at the sky. It was almost dark! "Damn, I have to go!" I ran away from the little group. My legs carried me through the town and right into the forest. Once I was sure that I wouldn't be seen, Ditty transformed into an Abra and teleported us back to the castle.

When I opened up my eyes, I found myself back in my room.

"Blue!" I looked around to see White sitting in a chair. "Oh thank Arceus! You were pushing it close there!"

"But I am back on time." I retorted as I unclipped the cloak.

"You are so lucky that no one chose to check up on you." White scolded me. "What did you even do outside?"

"Nothing much. Met up with Sapphire, met her friends, and got to know them a little bit. I plan on hanging out with them some more the next time I go out." I replied as I sat down on my bed.

"Next time? Oh no! It's too risky!" White glared at me. "You're not going out again!"

"You see, that's where you're wrong." I told her. "I have had my first taste of freedom in seventeen years. And now, I want more. And you know that you can't stop me."

She sighed. "Yes I know that. I was just hoping that would work a little."

"Try again next time." I smirked.

"By the way, your parents are expecting you for dinner. Red and you are supposed to meet them in half an hour." White informed me, straightening her posture and folding her hands in front of her.

"Thank you White. You are dismissed." I told her.

"As you wish, Ojousama." she bowed and exited. With her gone, I got ready to meet up with my family.

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

"Hey Scar." I looked up to see Gold waving at me. I waved back as he walked over to me. I already told Chatot to go back to the house in front of me. "Where were you all day?"

"I was just in the forest training with Green." I answered.

"Training?" he asked.

"Yeah." I looked around to make sure no one else was around. It was almost completely dark and the lamps hanging outside the different houses were already lit, providing enough light to walk around town at night. I motioned for him to come closer.

He did and I cupped my hand over his ear. "I got Green to teach me how to fight with a sword." He widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but I slapped my hand over his mouth quickly. "Say one word and you're dead!" I hissed. He nodded and I let my hand go.

"Why?" Gold asked.

"I'm tired of this stupid kingdom. And Wallace drew the final straw. I'm no weak damsel in distress. And fighting is the first step to show that." I smirked.

"What did he do this time?" he asked.

"Ask Ruby. He was there for the entire thing. And if you see him battered and bruised, then he was my training dummy to practice on." I told him.

"Okay." he said simply. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I waved him off.

I watched him as he walked to his house. I walked towards mines. Soon enough, I walked into the small stables we have. There was only one stall in there. I smiled as Ponyta looked at me as I walked in.

"Hi girl." I greeted her as I pressed my hand on her neck. The flames of her mane flickered warmly over my hand. It was a nice change from the slightly cold temperatures outside.

"Nyyyygg?" She neighed.

"Are you feeling okay? I can get Gold over here if you're not feeling well." I told her as I took a brush hanging for a hook and brushed her coat gently with it. She shook her head and leaned into my brushing.

I smiled. She was such a weak calf when Ponyta was born. Now she does sick here and again, but she still pulls through.

"Here," I picked up a few Cheri berries from a nearby bucket and fed them to her. "Now I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I brushed my hand across her fiery mane once again and felt the soft warm glow heating up my hands. I walked out of the stables, locking the door behind me, and into my house.

Mother and Father were already in bed with only a single candle lighting the main room. I didn't feel that hungry so I just went straight to my room. I noticed that Chatot was snoozing away in his cage with the sheet over it. I quickly changed out of my dress and into my nightgown. When I flopped on my bed, I finally noticed how bad my muscles ached.

I groaned a bit as I could barely move. I looked over to my table where I placed the box with the remains of my dress in there. Maybe I'll actually skip work tomorrow. When Wallace did what he did, he fired me. I no longer worked for him. I can work on whatever I want now. And he just paid us the day before. I have all I needed. Maybe a little bit more money though, but who cares? I make my own choices.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Eeekkk!"

 _Thud!_

"Are you awake yet?"

I glared up at the annoying bird who screeched in my ear. "You. Are. Dead." I snarled at him.

"Love you too, but you better get ready for today. After all, you have all the time in the world now." Chatot replied before he flew out of my room.

I groaned as I picked myself off the floor. The sun was shining through the closed curtains. I smiled. Today is going to be a good day.

I got ready and went out into the main room to find that my parents were gone. I must've slept in if they're gone already. I was out late last night.

"About time you got out of your room." Chatot looked at me after eating his bowl of berries.

"Oh hush you." I narrowed my eyes at him. I found a loaf of bread and some of the homemade Oran berry jam we made. I just ate some of that for breakfast and soon, I was out the door with Chatot on my shoulder.

"So where to today?" Chatot asked as we walked around town.

"I think we should visit the harbor. I know that we haven't been there in a while." I told him.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked. "Look around for work or somehow make some extra money?"

"I need to make some money somehow and the docks can lead to some ideas." I explained as I walked over there.

"But just remember; no means no." Chatot scolded me. A tick mark appeared on my head.

"You are the most inappropriate bird I have ever met. And the most annoying one too." I snarled at him.

"It was just a reminder. Geez, can't you take a joke once in a while?" he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even put up with you?" I sighed as I brushed my fingers against some of Chatot's feathers.

"Because you love me." he grinned as he pushed himself against my fingers for some more petting.

"Yes I do." I laughed as I removed my fingers with him complaining. The rest of the way to the docks was mainly quiet, with a comment from Chatot here and there. Soon, we arrived at our destination.

As I expected, the harbor was busy, as always. The kingdom had a rather bi harbor with ships coming and going constantly. The dock is one of the center points of the kingdom with merchants and other goods coming in every day. People also came to visit and embark every day. It gave me a headache just watching the constant daily events here.

"Let's check out the pub." I suggested as I spotted several sailors heading into a little bar near the docks. There were a lot of businesses here, mainly those that cater to the visitors and sailors on the ships.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Chatot snapped at me "You _want_ to go into a pub? With men five times bigger than you are? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Oh please. Don't be so dramatic. They're not pirates." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know that." he retorted.

"So what? I need a job and pubs are always hiring." I pointed out as I started to walk over there.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Chatot said. I rolled my eyes at him once more as I stopped outside the door. I spotted a help wanted sign on the window and smiled. It's my lucky day. I waited as a pair of sailors walked in and entered myself.

Instantly, the smell of alcohol filled my nose. It was only noon, but I could see some of the patrons in there were drunk already. I stepped over a passed out merchant and approached the counter.

"Um, excuse me?" I waved over a bartender.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" he asked me.

"I'm not here to drink. I'm here to get a job." I answered. "I saw that sign on your window."

"We're not hiring." he grunted.

"Then why do you have that sign out?" I replied.

"Forgot to take it down." he answered. "Now scram! A pub like this isn't like for a lady like you."

"I'm not leaving this place without a job, buddy." I glared at him. At that moment, a man about a few years older than me, but drunk, waltzed up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder. I looked in disgust at him.

"Hey little lady!" His speech was slurred. "Why don't you and I head into the back room for some fun, eh?" he looked down at my chest. Want to know what I did next? Let me tell you.

"Sure." I put on a flirtatious smile. "But first," I kicked him in his groin right after. He groaned and kneeled over. I wasn't done with him yet. I elbowed him in his back. He dropped to the ground, but got up. That was when I grabbed him by the collar and kicked him out of the door.

"That's what you get, you drunk bastard!" I yelled at him. I turned back to the bartender when I heard him laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I see you got some fire in you!" he bellowed. "I see you can hold your own. No one has ever given old Mark there a good beating like that! You're hired!"

"Really?!" I smiled at him.

"Yep! You start tomorrow. Come in the morning. The other girls will show you the ropes than." he said.

"Thank you, um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Just call me Huey." he answered.

"Thank you Huey! Trust me. I won't let you down!" I exclaimed.

"You better not! You're perfect for a place like this." he waved me off as he went to deal with another customer. I exited the pub, satisfied with a new job. When I exited, I spotted that Mark fellow I beat up get dragged into the alley beside the pub by some of the officials standing guard at the docks.

"So you got the job. What are you going to do now?" Chatot asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't been to the docks in a while so might as well check everything out." I shrugged. I didn't even take five steps when a voice behind me stopped me.

"Wait!" I looked around to see a girl with brown pigtails run up to me. "Good thing I caught you!" she exclaimed as she stopped in front of me.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She looked a year or two younger than me. Her eyes were a silvery grey and her pigtails defied gravity, bouncing up and down whenever she talked. Oddly enough, she kinda reminds me of Crystal.

"Oh! Sorry! I work at Huey's Pub as a waitress." she explained. "I'm Soul."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett." I introduced myself. "And this pain in the butt is Chatot."

"Enchanté mademoiselle." Chatot bowed on my shoulder.

"Wow! Your pokémon talks!" Soul's eyes sparkled when Chatot spoke. "That's cool!"

"Not really. He's really annoying." I shrugged.

"Then why do you put up with me than?" he asked.

"Didn't I answer that one already?" I replied.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Soul exclaimed. "I saw you take down Mark! That was so awesome!"

"You mean that drunken guy?" I asked. "He was really getting on my nerves. And a little too handsy for my taste. So I just knocked him out."

"Then I know that you're going to fit in!" Soul giggled.

"Fit in?" I asked.

"You see, Huey just doesn't hire any girl as a barmaid, he only hire those who seem to be the most beneficial to his business. They're usually the ones who can hold their own against a bunch of drunk sailors." she explained.

"I see." I nodded. "Say, do you want to hang with me for a little bit?" I asked.

"Sure! I'm not supposed to be heading to work until later!" she nodded.

We walked over to the stalls that were set up around the port where merchants were selling their catches or imported goods. I spotted a stall selling fabric.

"Bonjour ladies!" the seller there greeted us.

"'Hey!" Chatot complained.

"Et pokémon!" the merchant quickly added. "Please! Browse my wonderful fabric! Imported right from Kalos!"

"They were shipped all the way from Kalos?" Soul asked.

"Oui! The ship just got in this morning!" he nodded.

I looked over the fabric. They were the highest quality I have ever seen! They would be perfect for the dress! But there's still one issue; money. I doubt I have enough to buy all the fabric I need.

"As a special today, it is only 80 poké for every five yards! For every roll here!" the merchant announced.

"You're kidding?!" I looked at him in shock.

"Non, mademoiselle. Il est vrai! 80 poké for five yards!" he nodded. I smiled. This has been becoming the best day I had in a long while. I purchased all the fabric I need and paid the man. As we walked around from the stall, I felt happiness bubbling up in me for the first time in forever. I have never had this much good luck come my way ever.

"Why did you buy that much fabric" Soul asked me.

"It's for a dress I'm making." I answered. "I have to get it done soon to I brought all the fabric I need now. Even though I'm pretty much broke after that."

"Way to waste all your money." Chatot remarked.

"It was not a waste!" I exclaimed. "Or if you want, when I'm finished with the dress, I can make you a little outfit out of the scraps."

"No thank you!" he sweated bullets at my threat.

"Your Chatot is so funny!" Soul laughed. "It seem like I have to go now, but we'll see each other tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Maybe I can introduce you to my friends too someday! "I'm sure you'll like them!" I nodded.

"That'll be nice! Bye!" she waved at me as she ran off to the pub.

I waved back to my best of my ability, but with the bundle of fabric in my arms, it was a struggle. Chatot and I walked back to the town square. On the way, I remembered that I had a bag with me so I placed all the fabric in there. As I walked back to the village center, I couldn't help but think how anything could ruin this day.

* * *

 **Oh! We have Soul! Plus one more coming soon!**

 **Anyone who can guess what Y said in Kalosian/French gets a shout out next chapter!**

 **What will happen next? What will Scarlett do in the next chapter? Why am I asking questions I know the answers to?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	5. Ruins

**Hello everyone! Another long over due update!**

 **I have just realized that the one year anniversity of this story has already passed! Geez, one year!**

 **I know that I didn't have the chance to update due to some summer plans, but I should've seen it ealiar! Wow, this is over two months overdue.**

 **Also, my two year anniversity of being on this wonderful community is coming up this month as well! It makes me proud that I am able to share with this amazing community my ideas and being able to get feedback from all of you.**

 **There's an extra I'm adding in in order to give some background information, but here comes the reviews first!**

 **Ai Star: Thank you!**

 **StZushi: Thanks! And sorry for the long update, but here it is!**

 **That's it for the reviews, but here are the stats for the (late) one year anniversity!**

 **Reviews: 14**

 **Views: 440**

 **Favs: 7**

 **Follows: 11**

 **With that, a big shout out to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, and/or supported this story ever since its creation! I may not have put too many chapters out there, but it's great to see all of you being very patient!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything I will refer to in this chapter!**

 **Warning! There are some dark themes in this chapter at the end! You have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Scarlett's POV**

Once upon a time, a pokémon egg was left at the local daycare.

"Gold-chan!" I yelled out.

"Scarlett! Please be quiet! It's still so early!" Y scolded me. "And you're going to wake Yellow up!"

"Huh?" the petite blonde girl woke up. "Where am I? Why am I being carried by Sapphire?"

"Because pansy here can't lift a finger," Sapphire replied as she set the girl down.

"I so can!" Ruby protested.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't see ya doing anything useful!"

"Can you two just shut up?!" Emerald yelled at them. "Flirt when no one is looking! It's disgusting."

"We are not/ain't flirting!" the two shouted.

"Hey, what's all the noise out here?" Gold walked out of the daycare building, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Ignore them." I waved it off. "So, what did you call us here for?"

"Wha-? Oh right!" Gold immediately perked up and rushed into the building again. He left the door open and Black took a look inside.

"So should we just-?" he started.

"Come in! I have to show you this!" Gold's voice rang out. We all looked at each other before going in.

Even at the age of 14, Gold had a lot of energy. I was the oldest out of everyone here at 17 since Green wasn't here, neither was Crystal, while Whi was the youngest at 5. She didn't understand much, but Black was her, let's say, babysitter and so he usually takes her with us.

Some people may say that it's weird to see vast age differences in our group of friends, but I snort at them. It shouldn't matter how old you are. Everyone can be friends.

"Blacky?" Whi-Two asked, using her nickname for him.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

"Are we going to see the pokémon today?" she asked.

"Maybe." He answered.

We found Gold polishing off a Pokémon egg.

"An egg? Is that what you called us here for?" Y raised a brow.

"Don't you get eggs all the time here?" Yellow asked him.

"Yes, but this one is special." He told us.

"How?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, usually, we give the egg back to the parent pokémon's owners, but in this case, we just found it." Gold explained.

"Found it? Don't you already find them?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we didn't take care of any pokémon that can possibly have this egg." He held it up. It was a colorful one. Waves of blue, yellow, green, and black wrapped around the entire egg.

"What kind of pokémon is it?" Black asked.

"I can't tell you that." Gold grinned. "One of you just has to find out for yourself."

"One of us?" all of us, minus Whi-Two, chorused.

"Yeah. I'm giving it to one of you." Gold nodded.

"Really? Is there a catch?"I asked him.

"What?! No! Why would you even ask me that?!" Gold exclaimed.

"You're the one who does gamble." Ruby shrugged.

"Okay, that's true, but I'm serious! My grandparents are seriously stumped on how this egg ended up here since the pokémon who can have this egg is nowhere near here! Not even wild ones!" Gold said. "So which one of you wants it?"

"Not me. Nana would get jealous!"

"So would Veevee."

"Rono's already hard to take care of!"

"I think Musha's enough for me."

"I don't need to take care of another pokémon."

"I think Chuchu's perfect for me. I don't need another pokémon."

"What about you, Scar?" Gold looked at me. "Everyone voiced their opinion and Whi-Two is too young to take care of another pokémon.

"Me?" I looked at him.

"Hey, that is a good idea." Y nodded. "Since your other pokémon is well, you know, this one can be like a family pokémon!"

"Family pokémon?"

"Yeah! That's perfect! I heard that your parents are worried about you spending time alone at home!" Gold exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I glared at him.

"Here!" he shoved the egg in my hands. "Take good care of it!"

"Hey! I didn't-!" I started to protest, but the egg started to glow.

"Right on time!" Gold smiled. "It was flashing right before you showed up!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. The light grew brighter until I had to shut my eyes and turn away. When the glow faded, the egg was gone, but a pokémon was sitting in my arms. It had a black head with a pink beak. The top of its head was shaped like a music note while that was a white collar around its neck. Blue, green, and yellow feathers covered its body while its talons were curled up.

"Cha?" it cocked its head at me.

"A Chatot?" I blinked.

Everyone else in the room was quiet, as anyone would be when a pokémon unexpected hatched right in front of you within minutes of seeing the egg for the first time.

"Where do Pokémon eggs come from?" Whi-Two spoke up.

"Well, Whi, when a mommy pokémon and a daddy pokémon love each other very much…"

"GOLD!"

* * *

There was an obvious spring in my step as I made my way through the town center.

"Wow, you're awfully happy," Chatot noted as he sat on my shoulder.

"And why wouldn't I? I found a job where I can finally get some respect and I made a new friend!" I replied.

"Hooray for you." He said flatly as he rolled his eyes. "But what about something to eat, huh? I'm starving."

"It's not that late." I pointed out.

"I hardly ate anything this morning. Give me a break!" he exclaimed.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I don't' have that much money left after buying all of these things, but let's see what we can find." Adjusting the bag so it won't fall off my other shoulder, I made sure my little bag of money was still tied to my belt. Once I made sure that it won't fall, I made my way through the crowds.

It was unusually busy here. There were the everyday people who made their living in town, but there a few who I didn't recognize. Is there a festival or a visiting kingdom's diplomat? The only one I could think is the princess of the Sandgem kingdom, but she's been here for a few weeks now.

After a few more minutes, I got fed up with the constant flirting of the stupid village boys around me. Once or twice, someone smacked me on my butt. I tried to turn around to smack them back, but it was so crowded, I didn't know who smacked me, though there was a group of boys eyeing me and following me everywhere I go.

I stuck my nose up and walked briskly over to a more open area. It was also where I was following the smell of cooked meat.

"Hey! That looks good!" Chatot exclaimed as I walked closer to a stall selling skewers of grilled meat.

For some reason, just looking at the meat made my stomach churn. Me looking at the meat is like the group of boys looking at me. Did I mention that they're still following me?

"Uh, let's look somewhere else. You also can't eat meat, remember?" I pointed out.

"Stupid herbivore diet," Chatot grumbled. I let out a small giggle and walked past the stall. The smell drifted away and I walked in front of a smaller stall selling rice balls. I brought one filled with kimchi for me.

"Hey! What about me?" Chatot complained.

"You can't eat rice either!" I shot back. I then went to a stall that sold steamed buns and brought him one so he can shut up.

"This isn't half bad." He muttered through beakfuls of the bun.

"Eat or talk," I told him. "It's all about manners."

He swallowed the last bite before patting his stomach. I sighed and continued to take a bite out of my rice ball. I'm almost out of money, but at least we're full. I can earn more money tomorrow when I start work. I can't wait!

I was able to breathe again since the crowd of people thinned a little bit. I got to an area where it was void of anyone. I popped the last bite of the rice ball in my mouth and chewed. I nearly choked when I felt a hard slap on my butt. I immediately swallowed and whirled around. It was that group of boys again.

A real cheeky one was grinning at me while looking below where my face should be.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "What's your problem?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged, though that smirked was still on his face. His buddies were laughing in the background. "I was just standing here and enjoying the view."

I so want to punch this guy's face in right now. My hands formed into fists and I felt the aura in me start to get out.

"So hey, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking out here alone." He smirked flirtatiously.

"Last time I checked, a woman has the right to go wherever she wants." I glared at him.

"Anywhere, huh?" I caught his eyes floating down further as he stepped closer to me.

"Get away from me, you creep!" I exclaimed as I backed up. Unfortunately, I backed up into someone. I looked around and saw that his friends were surrounding me. Just fucking great.

"Listen, I'll cut you a deal, you do as we say, then we let you go easy." The leader said as he stepped closer to me.

"I think I have a better idea," I smirked as Chatot flew from my shoulder. "Whirlwind!"

"Hey! Get away from my servant, you bastards!" Chatot shrieked as he flapped his wings hard. Dust flew everywhere as Chatot's Whirlwind attack gained power. Eventually, all of the boys that were surrounding me were blown off of their feet and got pushed back into some dark alley.

"I wished I could teach them a lesson myself," I muttered as Chatot flew back down on my shoulder.

"Now, you know you can't." Chatot scolded me as I did him a few minutes ago. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

Now that the problem was dealt with, I made my way back into the comfort of numerous people. Eventually, I ended up at the fountain in the exact town center. I sighed as I sat down on the rim of it.

Chatot flew down and landed in the spot next to me. I dug out a few berries I kept on me and handed it to him to peck at. I placed my bag full of fabric in the other spot next to me and took a deep breath.

Arceus, I hate this kingdom. If only I can leave it. But I can't. Mother and Father are here and I have to help them. They have done so much for me and I need to do something to help them too.

I sat there for a few more minutes. Somehow, Chatot was snoring away right beside me. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked up to the sky. There were a few more hours of daylight left. I think I can get some practice in today. I stood up and stretched my arms high above me.

"Watch out!"

"What the-!"

"Huh?!"

Lazily, I turned my head slightly over to my side, but that was when I got tackled to the ground. I let out a small yelp. I landed flat on my back as whatever, whoever landed on me.

"Argh…" the figure above me groaned. I forced one eye open to see a head full of red hair and a body fully clothed in black resting on me.

"Huh?" Chatot's sleep bubble coming out of his nose popped. "Did I miss something?"

"Damn it, not again." The boy on me complained. I glared. He still hasn't gotten off of me.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" I exclaimed as I sat up and pushed him off myself. He landed on the dusty ground next to me. I stood up and dusted myself off. Chatot flew up and perched on my shoulder. "Next time, say you're sorry first." I glared at the boy.

"I'm sorry." He said plainly as he looked at me. I noticed that he had silver eyes. And the same voice as the boy who tackled me before. Wait a minute. "Shit."

"You!" I pointed a finger at him. "You ran into me that day in town!" I accused him. "Listen up, if you don't want your di-"

"Silver!" a shrill voice rang through the air. A girl with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes came running to the redhead on the ground. She wore a long sleeved blue dress that had a blue cloak over it. She stopped when she saw me.

"Uh, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chatot asked me. I gasped at the sight of the girl. Except for the obvious different hair and eye colors, she looked exactly like me.

"Nee-san." The 'Silver' boy stood up and dusted himself off. "I told you to wait until I told you to-"

"You." The girl pointed a finger in my direction. "You look just like me."

"I look just like you," I said as I looked at her. "Hold up, why does this sound familiar?"

"Wrong words. Totally different." Chatot reminded me.

"Oh right." I nodded.

"Say," the girl walked up to me. "What's your name?"

"Me?" I asked her. She seems so straightforward. "My name is Scarlett. Scarlett Sacha. You?"

"Blue. Blue Aoi." She answered with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." I smiled back.

"Now, it can't be a coincident you two look alike," Chatot said. No one was paying much attention to him. Except for Blue, me, and Silver, no one else was in the square.

"Hmm." I started to pace around Blue.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"You just remind me of someone…" I said. "And not me." I thought back to what Green, Crystal, and Sapphire always talk about when the others and I asked them about the castle. None of us except for those three have ever been near there.

Of course, there's Prince Red Aka, heir to the throne and rumored to be the betrothed to the visiting princess from Sandgem. Then there was the princess. They didn't say much. Just that she had long brown hair, clear blue eyes that matched her name. Wait a minute.

I turned on my heel as I faced Blue again. "You. You're the princess aren't you?" I smirked.

"What?! No! No, I'm not!" Blue immediately panicked. Sweat started to roll down in beads. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

I laughed. "Relax, you can trust me. Green, Crystal, and Sapphire told me and my friends about the castle. And the people in there." I explained.

"They're so going to get it when I get my hands on those three!" I simply blinked as a dark look appeared on Blue's face. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. "Well, I'll deal with that later!"

"So, what are you doing outside the castle?" I asked her. "I heard that you never even been out in the village."

"That's why." She explained. "I know that there's a whole new world out here and I'm experiencing it before I know that it's too late. What do you do?"

My smile fell from my face. "Ah, well, that's a hard one. I'm sure your life at the castle is much better than being mistreated."

"Mistreated?"

"Yes. My former employer is, let's say, a sexist. He never really gave me a chance as he did with my friend. I did everything I could, but he drew the final straw and now I'm just trying to get by."

"I don't know who has it worse. Me or you."

"I say me. I would relish living in the castle! Then I would be able to make a change."

"You don't want that. I would give up everything to be free out here!"

"You know, I'm just like you."

"You are?"

"And you're just like me."

"I am?"

"Don't you see? I am a girl like you."

"I do see. You are a girl like me."

"There we go!" Chatot squawked. I flinched as he was right beside my ear.

"Can't you just shut up for one second?!" I glared at him.

"No. Not really." He shrugged. I had to resist the urge to strangle him.

"Nee-san." Silver cleared his throat. "We must get going now."

"One more thing," Blue said. "Do you think it's possible that we're twins?"

"Twins?" I laughed. "I thought yours was Red! But, I do have this." I turned around. Chatot helped me by unbuttoning some of the top few buttons on my dress. I let it slide down so my birthmark was visible. It's not much. Just a small birthmark in the shape of a flame. I craned my neck over my shoulder to see the two other people here.

"Um, well no." Blue shook her head. Silver and she were just standing there staring as if they saw a ghost. "I don't."

"Oh," I said as Chatot buttoned the dress again. I fixed my dress and turned around to face them. "Well, I'm sure that you two have somewhere to be. I'll just go now, but I would love to meet up with you again!" I bowed and walked off.

"What do I need to do now?" I wondered to myself. "Oh right. Some training. I think I can stop by home first so I can drop this stuff off."

"There she is!" I turned out at the loud yell. I glared. It was the group of boys again, but they had a castle guard with them. "She was the one who attacked us!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, hands on my hips. "That's a lie!"

"Please be quiet miss." The guard glared down at me. Curse my short height. "These boys said that you assaulted them out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere?! They sexually harassed me!" I protested.

"She's lying! We would never do anything like that!" one of the boys countered.

"You're the liar! Even my Chatot is a witness!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! So lay off you bastards!" Chatot chimed in.

"I'm sorry miss, but I have ten voices against your two." The guard said. "I have to take you into custody."

"What?! No! You can't! How the hell can you believe them?! They're the one who committed the crime, not me!" I protested.

"Please don't make a scene, miss. Just come with me quietly." The guard grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Get off!" I tried to yank my arm back, but his grip was too tight.

"You can testify in front of a group of people if you wish." The guard said plainly as he dragged me along.

"You mean in front of a bunch of men?" I glared at him. "Sexist bastards." I hissed as the guard squeezed my arm harder. The group of boys who harassed me just laughed and shot dirty looks at me.

"She's telling the truth." The guard stopped as we heard a voice behind me. He turned around, dragging me with him, and I saw Green standing there.

"Ah! Sir Green!" The guard released me and kneeled. Right, I forgot Green was a knight too.

"I saw the entire thing." Green walked up to us. "This group of boys was sexually harassing my friend here. She was simply defending herself." Green explained calmly while glaring daggers at the boys.

"She's your friend?" the guard looked up.

"Of course. Since we were little." Green nodded. "I thought everyone knew that."

"Of course!" the guard nodded. "Please accept my apologies, miss." The guard nodded at me. Reluctantly, I nodded and turned away, my arms crossed. "As for these boys," the guard turned on them. They all shared a collective gulp before the guard dragged all of them away.

I didn't bother watching them leave so I just walked away as soon as they got dragged off. I soon found my path blocked by Green.

"I didn't need your help," I said as I glared at him.

"Really?" he raised a brow. "Seemed like you were about to be locked up."

"I would've made my case." I huffed as I walked around him. He walked beside me.

"You know that you shouldn't go be making trouble." He scolded me. I stopped in my tracks.

"Why? Because I'm a female?" I glared up at him. "You know how I feel! I hate this! I hate it! I can't do anything. I can't!" I exclaimed. I stalked past him, not even bothering making eye contact again. It didn't take long for me to reach the forest.

Once I was in, I broke out in a sprint. Deep in the forest, I rip off the long skirt of my dress and a sword made out of aura developed in my hand. I swung it and got blocked.

 _Your anger is clouding your judgment._ Rio scolded me as she held up an arm covered in aura. I trembled at her words but listened. The anger building in me somehow stopped and I felt myself relax.

I withdrew my sword and let it disappear.

 _Let's sit down and talk for awhile. It seems like you need it._ She sat as she sat down on the grass, patting the spot next to her. I huffed as I sat down. Chatot flew down and landed in front of us.

"I don't need any counseling." I spat out as I crossed my arms.

 _I'm not here to scold you._ Rio said as she crossed her legs. _Copy me. Close your eyes and clear your mind._

I rolled my eyes at her.

 _Do it._

"Fine." I sighed and did as she told me. I took a deep breath and felt myself calm down.

 _Is your mind empty?_

"Not yet," I mumble. I took another deep breath and let all of the tension fade away. My shoulders relaxed and my muscles coiled themselves.

 _Okay, I think we should focus on meditating every day now. Just listen to me._

* * *

 **Moon's POV**

"Land ho! Special Kingdom! Docking in five minutes!"

"We're here?!" I exclaimed. I rushed out of my room and immediately to the railing. I leaned over and spotted the island coming into view.

"Finally!" I squealed. "We're here!" I rushed back into my room and gathered up the few things I brought with me into my bag. "Come on Rotom!"

" _Bzz! I was in the middle of a nap!_ " my pokémon zapped out of a nearby gas lamp. " _Doezzzn't matter. It suckzzz here."_

"Hush you!" I scolded him as I ran back out onto the deck. The island was larger this time. The crew was already getting the plank ready.

"Moon!" a cry came from behind me.

"Come on Sun! You're too slow!" I complained as I spun around to face my friend. He was hunched over, panting loudly. He was pale with dark blue hair that was shorter in the front and almost went to his shoulders in the back. For some reason, people always think that we're siblings. Hell no!

I may look similar with my pale skin, black hair and gray eyes, but there is no way that idiot can be related to me in any way. I only hang around with him because he still owed me money for ruining my wardrobe back in Alola.

"I know you're excited, but the plank isn't even down yet," Sun told me. His pokémon, an Alolan Meowth called Dollar, sat on his shoulder. "We can wait a few more minutes."

"We're finally out of Alola! Aren't you happy?" I asked him. I saw his face fall as he looked over to the side. I sighed. "Okay, that was insensitive of me. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I guess it was good that we got out of there when we did." He shook his head. "I just hope that everyone else is okay."

"I'm sure they are." I smiled. "Professor Kukui is tough. He can protect everyone. And don't forget the trial captains and Kahunas. They're also really tough. Your mom will be fine."

"I hpe so." Sun smiled back. "Look, they're putting the plank down."

"Really?!" I turned towards where the plank was. Truth be told, the plank was down and the rest of the passengers began to file up. I gripped my bag t

ightly and ran over to join the line. Rotom flew after me while Sun tried his best to catch up.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet as the number of heads in front of me disappeared below. When it was my turn to get off the ship, I took a running start and jumped on the dock. "Yes! We're free!"

"Geez Moon, I didn't know you hated Alola that much." Sun joked as he walked up to me.

"Come on. You know that I hated it there." I retorted. "It just didn't fit my style. But this is my kind of place! There's everything here!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just find a place to stay. I think I have enough money for us to rent a room at the inn."

"You always have money!"

"I'm saving up! You know my goal!"

"It's impossible you know!"

"Just you wait and see!"

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

 _So do you feel better?_ Rio asked me.

"I do." I nodded. "Maybe I should take a couple of minutes to myself each day." I took a deep breath. Earlier, Rio made me go back and get my long skirt. Instead of putting it back on, I tied it around my waist as a belt, except a long portion of it hung down to my ankles on my right side, hanging under the apron.

 _You should._ She nodded. Her appendages on the side of her head floated up. _You need to go back to the village right now._

"Why?" I asked.

 _No questions. Just go._ She stared at me. I did a double take. She never looked so serious. Silently, I nodded and stood up. Chatot flew up to my shoulder as we walked back through the forest and to the village. The sky has gone from a clear ocean blue to one that matched the deepest depths of the sea. It was already night. How long have I been gone?

"Geez, what's her problem?" Chatot complained.

"I don't know, but she sounded so serious," I commented. When I got out of the forest, I felt the various auras coming from the village. "What the-?" they were a mixture of red, yellow, and orange. It was like they were confused and scared. That was when I noticed the pillar of smoke rising to the sky.

"Fire!" Chatot shrieked.

"Oh Arceus," I whispered as I felt my heartbeat quickened. I dropped the bag of fabric onto the ground.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!"

I snapped my attention onto the path in front of me. Yellow was running past the well and towards me.

"Yellow!" I called out and ran towards her. We met and Yellow nearly collapsed. I caught her and we both fell to our knees. "Yellow! What happened?!"

"The f-fire." She panted. She lifted a shaky finger and pointed back to town. "Y-your house."

"My house?"I said. Then something hit me. "Mother and Father!" I jumped up and ran back to town.

Oh, I knew I should have been gone for so long! I should've stopped by to drop the fabric off! I'm so stupid! I just hope they're okay!

I nearly gagged as the smell of burnt wood reached my nose I closer I got to the fire. People were running in the opposite direction of me while others were forming water lines to pass buckets from the well to the site of the fire.

I got to my house and found it covered in flames. "Mother! Father!" I screamed as I ran towards it, but a hand on my wrist pulled me back. I looked behind me to see Green stand there, holding my wrist. "Green! Let me go! I have to know that they're okay!"

"Scarlett! No! It's too dangerous!" he exclaimed as he pulled me away. I resisted and tried to pull myself free. Every second I waste is another second gone. Finally, Chatot flew up and pecked Green in his eye. He let me go and I sprinted towards the fire.

Most of the fire was out at this point, but there were still a few places still burning. Without hesitation, I rushed into through the destroyed front door. I covered my mouth as smoke surrounded my vision. My eyes watered as I searched for my parents.

"Mama! Papa!" I called out. "Are you here?! Are you okay?! Mama! Papa!"

I stumbled through the rubble; Chatot kept me upright and blew away most of the smoke as best he can. "Mama! Papa!" my voice became hoarse. Lightheaded and coughing every few seconds, I came across what would be my parent's room. I gasped as I stared at what was on the remains of the bed.

Two corpses blackened and reduced to mere skeletons laid on the bed. There were still pieces of flesh stuck on, but they were being burned to ashes. The bony hands were intertwined together. Like they knew they were going to die. I gagged as the smell of burning flesh finally reached my nose. I covered my mouth and hunched over. Tears threatened to spill out as I looked on at the bodies of my parents.

"Scarlett!" I heard a voice call out my name. "Scarlett! There you- Arceus." It was Green. I felt his hand on my shoulder. He saw my parents. Or what was left of them. "Come on. We have to get out of here!"

"No!" I screamed, shaking violently. "M-my parents! Mama… Papa…" I cried.

"You can't do anything for them!" Green shouted, grabbing my arm.

"No!" I screamed again, trying to shake him off.

"Always trying to make things hard." I heard him mumble as he grabbed me around my legs. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he lifted me over his shoulder like a sack of berries. I screamed, shouted, and cried as he carried me out of the burning house. The world blurred around me as I tried to process what was going on.

I was gone all day. My house was on fire. My parents are gone. They were dead. They were burned to death.

I let out a sob as Green set me down on a patch of grass.

"Scarlett!" I wiped away the tears to see the blurry outlines of my friends running towards me. I ignored them and looked back towards the house. The fire was finally out. I wiped the rest of the tears way and saw only the wooden frame of the little house left. A group of villagers gathered around the house.

No, it wasn't the house. It was the barn. They were surrounding the barn. But why? Then it hit me.

"No!" I screamed as I jumped up. I pushed past my friends and towards the mob. I pushed towards the front where they were surrounding the poor pokémon. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled as I stood in front of Ponyta. "She didn't do anything!"

"Move aside!" a big man in front shouted. "That thing is the only one who could've started the fire!"

"No! She didn't do it! She wouldn't hurt a Cutiefly!" I retorted as I spread my arms out.

"The fire killed your parents!" another man shouted. Tears spilled down my cheeks again.

"She didn't do it!" I repeated. I looked back and my eyes met hers. Ponyta was scared. I was scared.

"That pokémon is a murderer!" a tall skinny man shouted.

"She is not! She would never hurt my family!" I shot back.

"Move aside!" the big man shoved me out of the way. I landed on the ground a few feet away. I opened my eyes wide as the man held up a large pitchfork.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. He plunged it into Ponyta. She gave out one last whine behind collapsing to the ground. "Ponyta!" I shouted as I rushed to her side. She landed on her side and her eyes were glazing over. "No! Please, Ponyta! You're strong!"

The mob dissolved as my friends pushed their way towards me. The girls gasped when they saw Ponyta, while the boys just cursed.

"Nnnhgg." Ponyta neighed as she attempted to lift her head up. The pitchfork punctured her chest area. Her heart won't last much longer. I lifted her head up and brought it close to my face.

"Please… don't go…" I cried as I closed my eyes. I felt a tongue lick away the salty tears on my face. I opened my eyes and again and looked at Ponyta. Her eyes sparkled like stars in the sky.

A tear fell down from my face and landed on Ponyta's cheek. I put on a weak smile. "Good girl." I mouthed. Ponyta stared at me for a second longer until her eyes finally glazed over. Her head went limp in my hands.

My smile faltered. More tears came out. I buried my head in Ponyta's neck and cried. Gone. Gone. Gone. Everything is gone.

What do I do?

* * *

 **I know! I know! I can already hear the horrified reviews! But please understand that this is to move the story along!**

 **Moving away from that dark ending, here's the extra information I promised all of you! I saw that they finally announced the offical canon birthdays for all of the dexholders and I am using those birthdays as the ones in this sotry. For Runaway Life, however, I am still using the ones I made up since it's too late to go back on that now. I am also putting their ages according to the manga ages and the timeline I made up for the latter chapters of the manga. Mainly pointing out the fact that XY happens at the same time as ORAS and everythign else falling into place. As for SM, the games has Red in his twenies and that fits the timeline, so I am going to assume that it is going to start off where DPPt left off.**

 **Red Aka (23)- August 8**

 **Scarlett Sacha (23)- August 8**

 **Green Oak (23)- November 22**

 **Blue Aoi (23)- June 1**

 **Yellow del Bosque Verde (21)- March 3**

 **Crystal Mizuiro (19)- April 30**

 **Soul Mizuiro (19)- April 30**

 **Silver Kamon (19)- December 24**

 **Gold Kin (19)- July 21**

 **Sapphire Birch (18)- September 20**

 **Ruby Maple (18)- July 2**

 **Emerald Midori (18)- May 31**

 **Platinum Berlitz (12)- October 27**

 **Pearl Tama (12)- June 6**

 **Diamond Naiya (12)- April 4**

 **Black Kuro (16)- October 8**

 **White Shiroi (16)- October 5**

 **Blake/Lack-Two Kuroguro (12)- May 4**

 **Whitley/Whi-Two Mashiro (12)- September 14**

 **Xavier/X Inochi (15)- November 6**

 **Yvonne/Y Gabena (15)- February 2**

 **Sun Taiyo (11)- August 31**

 **Moon Tsuki (11)- January 1**

 **And there we have it! As you may have noiced, I added the full names for Lack, Whi, X, and Y. The reason being is that those are their real full names in this sotry, but they will be recognized by their nicknames. I hope that doesn't give too much confusion!**

 **It took me a while to figure out the ages, but I know that there will be some instances where they can shift slightly, but not too much.**

 **Once again, thank you for one year of support and I hope to see this story grow bigger and bigger for as long as I stay on the site! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review so you can tell me what you think!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	6. Ashes

**First thing, I am so sorry that I am two days late! BUt here I am now! And for this sotry too! I hope I made all of you happy!**

 **Review time!**

 **StZushi: Thank you so much!**

 **Ai Star: I'm not going to reveal much, but I can definitely say that they did not do it.**

 **Now for the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I, AKCC, do not have any rights to Pokemon nor to anything I refer to. I only have the rights to my OCs. Of course, that's because I created them and can do anything with them.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Scarlett's POV**

Once upon a time, a group of kids thought that it was a good idea to go wandering in a dangerous forest filled with creatures that could rip them to pieces and eat their bodies in one gulp.

"Green-chan, this is your worst idea you could ever have."

"Um, Scarlett-senpai, I'm scared." Y clutched my hand tighter. Her little four-year-old fingers were tight in a fist.

"Don't worry, Y-chan," I whispered to her, petting her head. "Look at how Black-chan is acting. He's really brave. You have to be brave too."

"Why are we in here, Yellow-senpai?" the five-year-old boy asked her.

"I don't know, but we'll protect you. Don't worry." She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Ya know, you should just have me in the lead. Then we'll get somewhere." Sapphire pouted.

"You'll have us lost for the rest of our lives," Ruby muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Can you two please be quiet? We don't want to attract the pokémon to us." Crystal scolded them.

"Gomen senpai." They both said. Ruby was fixing the new hat he got on his head.

"Just admit your feelings to each other already," Emerald muttered under his breath. Sapphire and Ruby both shot glares at the smaller boy.

"Geez, Green-senpai, where are we going?" Gold asked.

"I heard there's a pack of orphaned pokémon here. Gramps told me about it, but they were never about to see them." Green finally spoke.

"Green-chan, that's crazy! We're kids! We can't go up against a pack of pokémon!" I exclaimed.

"Have you ever tried?" he looked at me. I glared and opened my mouth to say something, but he slapped a hand over my mouth. He placed a finger on his lips and pointed ahead.

There was a clearing and in that clearing was a group of pokémon. They were all small and seemed harmless, but looks can be deceiving. They seemed to be crowding around something, but we can't see it.

"What's going on, Scarlett-senpai?" Y stepped forward. Unfortunately, she stepped on a twig and it made a snapping noise. I stiffened as I saw several of the pokémon perk up They turned back to us.

I wrapped both of my hands around Y, protecting her, as Yellow did the same with Black. Green's hand fell from my mouth and he stepped forward into the clearing.

"Green! What are you doing?! Are you crazy! They're wild! They can kill you!" I whisper-shouted to him.

Suddenly, one of the pokémon in eh group stepped up as well. It was an orange lizard pokémon. Its blue eyes were narrowed and seemed to burn with a fire I have never seen before. Its yellow underside was beginning to inflate as the fire on the end of its tail burned brighter.

"Charmander…" it growled, stepping closer to Green. "Char!" it let out a small Ember attack at Green. He didn't move at all, but the Ember attack flew past him. The rest of us ducked as it hit the ground near us. I hugged Y closer to me.

"Green!" I pleaded.

"I know what I'm doing." He told me as he stepped closer to the Charmander.

"Green!"

Slowly, Green walked towards the Charmander. The Charmander was not amused at all. It kept on firing Embers at Green, but none of them ever hit him. It seemed like it doesn't want to hurt us. Just scare us off. But why?

Oh, who cares! It's sure is working! I cried several times for Green to give it up, but he just ignored me. The others were paralyzed with fear. This was our first time facing wild pokémon so you can bet we were scared out of our minds!

Green was only a few feet in front of the Charmander. The other pokémon in the group it was with turned to Charmander to see what it would do. Charmander was growling and a small ember leaked from its mouth.

"Hey there. I won't hurt you…" Green reached out a hand palm forward. Charmander snapped at him, attempting to bite his hand. He missed, but it looked like he wasn't trying that hard. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Charmander tilted its head to the side. I loosened my grip on Y as I craned my neck. What are those two doing? Charmander let the fire die inside its mouth and looked at Green with a confused looked. Seeing Green's open hand, Charmander sniffed it before rubbing its head against his palm.

Green began petting it, earning a purr from the Charmander. It looked so relaxed under Green's touch.

I carefully led the others into the clearing. The rest of the pokémon noticed our presence and looked back to Charmander.

"Char. Charmander." It nodded. It escaped Green's touch and approached me. I kneeled down. Y was hiding behind me, holding the end of my dress. It looked at me before letting out a big smile.

I smiled back at it. Charmander opened its mouth and blew a ring of smoke in my face. I coughed as everyone else laughed.

"Ack!" I coughed. "Well you're a friendly one, huh?" I smiled at it.

"Charmander!" it cheered happily.

The rest of the pokémon group broke and went to meet the others. A small Eevee skipped towards Y. She gave out a small yelp before hiding her face in my dress.

"Come on now, Y-chan." I picked her up and set her down on the ground in front of me and the Eevee. "It's okay. It won't hurt you."

"Hmmm?" Y opened her eyes and met those of the Eevee.

"Eevee!" it cried. It jumped at Y and immediately cuddled with her.

"Aw! Tu es jolie!" Y exclaimed as Eevee started to lick her. "Non! Arrête!" she laughed. I smiled as I stood up.

I looked at the others and saw all of them playing with a pokémon of their own. Green was talking to the Charmander, Gold was chasing an Aipom who stole his hat and was now wearing it, and Crystal was having a staring contest with a Natu. Yellow was cuddling a Pichu close to her chest and Emerald was laying on the grass with a Treecko next to him. Sapphire was rolling in the dirt with an Aron while Ruby was brushing a Poochyena with his brush. I looked over to Y and Black to see Y playing with the Eevee and Black playing with a Munna.

I noticed a glow coming from where the group of pokémon was. I felt a pull coming towards the spot. I walked closer to the spot and found a blue and black egg there. It was getting off a pulse. Almost like a heartbeat. I reached out a hand to touch it.

"Charmander!" I snapped out of my trance to see the pokémon and my friends surrounding me. "Char. Charmander." Charmander nodded. It pointed to the egg then to me.

I tilted my head at it. "You want me to have this?" I asked. It nodded. The egg glowed again, pulsing faster. I turned back to it and reached out a hand again. The egg glowed brighter when I got close to it and I felt a wave of energy get stronger as well. When my fingers touched the hard shell surface, the egg exploded in light.

I shut my eyes quickly and felt a pulse of energy go through me. I gasped as something flowed through my veins. The light died down and I opened my eyes. In front of me was a small canine pokémon. It was standing on its two hind legs which were a deep black. The rest of the body, arms, and head were blue, but there was a little patch of black on its chest. A yellow collar covered its neck while two small white bumps were on the back of its paws. Two black appendages floated down and stayed down due to gravity. A black mask covered the area over its eyes.

I felt a connection between the pokémon and me, but why?

Finally, its eyes opened. Blood red eyes that mirror my own stared back at me.

 _Mama?_

* * *

"Mama…Papa…why?" I was left sobbing at what used to be my home. Night has fallen and only the burnt skeletons remained.

A few castle guards came to investigate, but they did nothing. As always.

Ponyta was given a proper funeral and was buried near the well. Her grave was decorated with flowers that we collected from the forest.

My parents…

They were burned to ashes. I couldn't take it, so Green went in with some of the boys to collect whatever remained of them while the other girls consoled me. And there they were. Sitting in a clay pot next to me.

I ran out of tears long ago, but that didn't stop me from crying. My throat became hoarse and dry. Most of the others returned back to their homes, but Yellow and Green stayed. My closest friends.

"Scarlett, if you want, you can stay with me and Uncle," Yellow said softly as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I placed a brave smile on my face. "T-Thank you Yellow." I leaned against her shoulder.

"You two should head back now. It's dark and getting cold." Green told us.

"You go on ahead," I told Yellow as I lifted my head off of her shoulder, a hiccup escaping my throat. "I think I need some time alone."

"Oh okay." She said as she stood up. "You still have clothes over at my place from the last time you stayed over as well as the dress you're working on." She reminded me before she walked away.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." My voice hollow. The dress doesn't even seem that important. I lost my parents. I wished I spent more time with them now. I've been spending most of my time working on that stupid dress! I'm not sure if it's even worth it anymore…

I felt a weight on my shoulders. I blinked several times before looking. There was a tan cape draped over my shoulders. I was confused until I looked up. Green was standing there, arms crossed and he was looking to the side. The cape he usually wears is missing. He gave it to me.

"You're going to catch a cold if that's all you're going to be wearing." He muttered under his breath. I smiled weakly and wiped the trials of tears away from my cheeks. I jumped up and hugged him. I knew I caught him by surprise.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "I know that you care. You do. Thank you." I have lost my family but I have not lost my friends. They are there for me. I know it. It will be hard. I know, but I can push through.

"I can't see you like that," Green said. "It's not you. Don't ever act like that again." He finally hugged me back. This took _me_ by surprise. Gary has only given two hugs in his entire life. The first one was one he shared with his sister and Grandpa when his parents died and this one.

"Aw!"

The two of us jumped back as a squeal pierced the air. I looked around and found two figures walking towards us. Green got in front of me with his hand hovering over his sword.

"Put that sword away!" the blue figure exclaimed. "Geez, we're not going to do anything!" the figure put her hood down and I saw that it was Blue.

"Nee-san, say your name next time." The other figure put their hood down. It was that Silver person.

"It's Green! Hugging! I've never seen him hug!" Blue exclaimed. "Why don't you do that around us, Greenie?" she pouted.

I covered my mouth to hide the laughter. Green shot me a glare. But Chatot spoke for me.

"Ha! Greenie?! That's rich!" he squawked.

"What are you two doing here? It's late." He glared at Blue now.

"We were heading back, but then we saw the fire." She looked towards what was left. I averted my eyes and looked back to my parents. "Whose house was that?"

Green shot me a look and I closed mines. I wrapped my arms around myself and gripped the edges of the cape tightly. "Mines." My voice came out in a whisper. But the two heard.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Blue said quietly. "I didn't know."

"We just met today." I opened my eyes and looked up at the stars in the sky the night sky was an unusual orange color. Was it from the smoke? "I didn't expect you to."

I took a deep breath and put another brave smile on my face, but with every other smile, it was fake. "Well, I should get going. Tomorrow is a long day." Chatot flew to my shoulder as I cradle the pot carefully in my arms. "I'll see you all tomorrow. I walked past the three of them. I looked up for just a second and my eyes met Silver's.

Just like his name, his eyes were truly silver, but they were filled with something. Pity? Sadness? Sympathy? No. It wasn't any of those. They were filled with fear. Fear? But for what? Does he know that my parents are in my arms right now? The moment passed. I walked back to Yellow's house.

I was met with warmth and a group hug coming from Yellow and her Uncle Wilson. These two can count as a family in my eyes. I would be sharing a room with Yellow. I didn't mind at all. They were taking me in. I can never repay them for that.

I placed my parents' ashes on a little shelf that was in Yellow's room. Her room was filled with different herbs, berries, and a bunch of paper and charcoal. She was a wonderful drawer. The best I have ever seen.

Yellow helped me dress the shelf as a little shrine to my parents. We decorated with flowers and placed a pot of incense in front of the clay pot. There was a little drawer in her nightstand where she kept all of her drawings. She pulled one out and I nearly started to cry again.

It was a drawing of my parents. They looked so happy. So alive. It was like they were in the room with us.

Yellow placed the picture above their ashes. Her uncle came in with three sticks of incense. We prayed to Arceus and to the afterlife. My parents were never so religious, but they believed in Arceus. Now, I hope their souls have found peace above us. We placed the stick incense into the pot and let them burn into ashes.

Yellow and I got ready for bed. Yellow was kind enough to let me have half of her room. It was a relatively small room, but it was bigger than my old room was. She had all of my stuff set up in one corner while a bed was set up on the opposite side of her's. I got dressed in a nightgown I kept at her house as Chatot flew to cage Yellow also set up in her room.

"Goodnight Scarlett. Good night Chatot." Yellow whispered across the room. A candle was still lit and I was seated at the small desk she also supplied me with. Geez, she has given me so much here. How can I repay her?

"Goodnight." I smiled at her. Yellow was such a quick and heavy sleeper. Once she starts sleeping, there's nothing that can wake her until the sun rises. I hear Yellow's soft snoring. Who knew a quiet girl like her can ever snore? I looked over to the corner where the dress was. Yellow was able to grab my bag of fabrics. Thank Arceus.

But I'm not sure if I'm up to finishing this dress anymore. I lost so much and it was all because I've been spending most of my time on the dress. I'm a horrible person. I am a despicable human being.

"Hey." Chatot cawed at me. I snapped my attention away from the dress and on him. He flew out of his cage and landed on the desk in front of me. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted that."

"But,"

"No 'buts'." He snapped. "That fire was put on while you were gone. They knew that you were going to be gone. It wasn't your fault!"

"But Ponyta…"

"Those bastards would've killed you too if you stayed in their way." He retorted. "Ponyta was an amazing pokémon. I also miss her, but she knew that it was happening. And she was ready for it."

"So what do I do now? I'm an orphan." I said quietly.

"With some badass friends." Chatot flew onto my head. I looked up and he looked down. "You were the lucky one to have both of your parents." He's right. Green lost his parents, Yellow lost her mother and doesn't even know her father, Ruby ran away from his parents, Gold only has his mom, Crystal doesn't know her father, Sapphire's mother is always busy so she never sees her, Black's father went missing too, while no one knows what happened to Whi-Two's father, and Y's father just left her family. I was the only one who really had both parents.

I just stayed quiet. I looked back towards the dress. The basic form is done, but the details need to be added. It was for a royal. The royal will wear this dress proudly in front of the kingdom. It is for the world to see. I got up. I took out some thread, a needle and a pair of scissors. I opened up the bag of fabric and got to work.

* * *

"You're late! You're late!"

"Ugh… five more minutes…"

"No, seriously. You're late!"

"I said five minutes…"

"THE SUN IS ALREADY UP!"

"Ahh!" I jolted awake.

"About time." Chatot squawked. "Come on! Get dressed! Yellow already left and left some food for you. I mean, I ate half of it, but there's still some for you!"

"What the-?!" I looked out the single window. The sun was high in the sky!

"Oh, Arceus!" I jumped up from the desk and went through my clothes. "Close your eyes!" I hissed at Chatot. Yellow left me a water basin so I quickly washed myself up and changed my clothes.

Today, I'm wearing a white blouse where the sleeves, with ruffles at the end, ended halfway up my forearms with a red buttoned up waistcoat over it. White pants were tucked into the brown boots I wore with a red skirt going down only to above my knees. I took Green's cape and ripped it in several places so I had a sash that was tied around my waist, but a long portion of it hung on my right side. It looked like it was layered and just brushed the ground.

"Okay! Admire yourself later! You're gonna be late for your job!" Chatot harassed me. He flew after me as I threw a sheet over the mannequin with the dress and dashed out to the main room. Truth be told, there was a bowl of porridge on the table, but it was almost empty.

"I told you to hurry up!" Chatot squawked as I glared at him as I quickly ate the rest of the bowl before dashing out of the house, but not forgetting to lock it first.

I nearly collided with a few people on the way to the harbor, but I made it to the front of the pub in only a couple of minutes.

"Ah geez! I need to catch my breath!" I exclaimed as I panted. "Oh! That's not good!" I felt my breakfast coming back up. However, I was able to keep it in.

"Scarlett!" I straightened up and looked around to see who called my name. Luckily, I saw Soul waving to me from the side of the building.

"Hi, Soul." I smiled at her as I walked over. "I'm guessing this is where we enter for work?"

"Yep!" she nodded. "And I love your outfit! You'll fit in perfectly here!" she led me into the alley at the side and opened up a door on the side of the building. I followed her in and we walked into a room filled with little shelves that were marked with different names. There were other girls in here, some looked the same ages as Soul and me, but a few were younger.

"Hey, look. It's the newbie." A girl with purple hair and yellow eyes looked towards my way. On her cue, everyone else looked at me. She walked up to me as Soul stepped out of the way.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared at her. She gives me any trouble and she'll end up with an eye patch.

"Ha! Got a mouth on you, don't you?" she smirked. "Interesting outfit."

"Made it myself." I crossed my arms. "Can't say the same about you. I wonder where you stole the rags from."

"I like this girl." The girl smirked again. "You'll be fine here. In fact, you're braver than most of us here. Wearing a short skirt. Why haven't we thought of that?"

"Um, maybe you like the head of the Royal Guard?" a girl with green hair and black eyes spoke up. "And you want to impress him?"

"But you have no chance with him." A petite girl with white hair and purple eyes added.

"Shut up." The purple haired girl growled at them. She turned back to me. "My name's Violet. Greenette over there is Jade and the little doll is Opal."

"Hi."

"Hello." They greeted me.

"Your name?" Violet asked.

"I'm Scarlett," I answered.

"Well Scarlett, you're going to be waiting tables with Soul, Jade, Opal, and I. We can show you what is where and how everything goes." She explained. I nodded. She turned back to the other five girls in the room. "Mercury, Ivory, Ebony, Soleil, and Quartz, go prep the kitchen. We'll meet you later." The five girls nodded and walked out of the room.

"Come on! We should get to the front!" Soul grabbed my arm and pulled me through the doors. Chatot's talons dug into my shoulder as she did.

The girls told me everything I needed to know and even permit Chatot to stay, as long as he doesn't cause too much trouble. Huey seemed fine with it, but I'm worried when the more drunk sailors waltz in.

Huey came in not long after the girls finished showing me the basics. When he came in, a group of sailors came in as well. And now my day begins.

* * *

 **Sun's POV**

I literally got shocked awake.

I yelped as I felt a current go through my body.

" _Hehehehe!_ " I looked up to see Rotom laughed. " _Silly humanzz…_ "

"What's going on?" Moon looked up sleepily from her side of the bed. Yeah, we were sharing a bed, but not like that! No! We're only 11!

"Ask your pokémon." I glared at it. Rotom went to hide inside a metal handheld mirror.

" _Hey! It'zz cool in here!"_ he exclaimed.

"Sun's up," I said, looking out the window.

"I know you're up. You don't have to talk in third person." Moon said as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"I'm talking about the giant ball of fire." I pointed out.

"Oh right."

" _Bzzz, done yet, idiotzzz?_ " Rotom commented.

"You shut up." Moon glared at him. We got ready for the day and then walked down out our room with Rotom floating above Moon's shoulder. The innkeeper was kind enough to let us rent out a room for as long as we need to, and at a good price too so that didn't put too much of a dent in my pocket.

We sat down at one of the tables and the innkeeper came by with some menus.

"You kids choose whatever. It's on the house today." She told us.

"Why?" Moon asked. I hushed her. "What?"

"Don't question the woman who's being so kind to us to give us free food." I glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

The innkeeper laughed. "Well, that nifty Rotom you have with you is bringing in a bunch of new customers! People are checking in just to take a look at it! Even more are eating here too!"

" _Yay! I'mzz uzzzeful!"_ Rotom buzzed.

"So what will it be?' the innkeeper asked.

"Hmm." I looked over the menu. Most of the stuff is moderately cheap, but…

"We'll both have the rice with Basculin and a side of roasted vegetables." Moon grabbed my menu and handed both of ours to the innkeeper.

"Coming right up!" the innkeeper smiled with a nodded and walked off.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"You always take too long and I want to go look around the kingdom." She replied. "I'm thinking of checking out the castle guard. I heard they make a lot of money and maybe I can get some support from the king so Alola can finally be saved."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"It has to. After the Aether Foundation revealed that they were working with Team Skull, the region is in chaos. With a royal guard and navy on our side, we can save everyone."

"But they wouldn't accept you so easily. You are a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! It's just that, err…"

"Eat up kids!" the innkeeper came to my rescue with two bowls of rice and grilled Basculin on there and a bowl of vegetables for the both of us.

"Thank you, ma'am." I smiled up at her as I grabbed two pairs of chopsticks from the caddy in front of us.

"Just call me Cerve!" she smiled at us. "I wish I can have siblings like the two of you, but I'm stuck with three older brothers. Despite being triplets, they are as different as water, fire, and grass. Anyways, enjoy your meal!"

"Actually," I stopped her. "I've been wondering, do you have any jobs available at the inn? I'm looking for some work."

"Work?" she blinked at me. "Of course! We're always busy around here! When you're finished eating, just find me and I'll give you a job to do."

I thanked her and went back to eating. Moon was already halfway done with her food and she refuses to look at me. We finished and she got up and left immediately. Rotom stuck his tongue at me before following after her.

I sighed and picked up all of the dishes. I brought them over to the counter where Cerve was waiting.

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked her.

* * *

 **Lack-Two's POV**

"En garde!"

"Ah!" the greenet boy in front of me fell down on his butt. "Not again." He groaned.

"Come on, Wally." I sheathed my wooden sword. "At least I gave a warning this time."

"Yeah. This time." Wally rolled his eyes. He coughed violently, but it stopped after one or two.

"Oh right. I forgot about the dust." I helped him up. Wally was five years my senior, but he's a sickly boy. Pale, skinny, and his breathing problems, it's a wonder how he got accepted into the Royal Guard training program.

"Thanks, but no more surprise attacks. Please." Wally said as he dusted off his clothes.

"I can't make those promises. Sorry senpai." I laughed.

"Why do I even try?" he sighed.

"Let's head back to the barracks," I said as I turned around.

"But it's early morning." Wally pointed out.

"We're getting some newbies today and Green is in charge this time," I smirked.

"Right. Red did it last time." Wally said as he walked with me. We were walking past the gate to the training grounds when we hear a voice.

"Excuse me?! I thought everyone had a fair chance!" I turned my head to see a girl standing in front of one of the guards on the kingdom side. Wally and I walked closer to the gate to see a pale skinny girl, about a year younger than me, with black hair and gray eyes standing off against the guard.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't. If you wish, please wait until next month and then you can apply." The guard yawned.

"Next month?! But-!"

"What's going on here?" We all turned around and saw a woman heading towards me. She wore a golden kimono with a red sash and obi around her waist. Her black hair was cut just above her shoulders and a red headband kept it from falling in her face.

"Lady Erika!" the guard, Wally, and I went down on our knees.

She giggled. "Stand up. No need to be that formal." She waved her fan at us. We stood back up. "Back to the question, what's the matter here? I could hear this lady from the castle."

"Well, Lady Er-"

"I want to be part of the Royal Guard, but this baka here won't even let me in past the gate!" the girl stopped the guard. My mouth dropped. A girl in the Royal Guard? That's a new one.

"You wish to join the guard?" Erika asked. The girl nodded her head. "Do you have any skills?"

"Um, oh! Archery! I can shoot better than anyone with a bow and arrow!" the girl boasted. I bit my lip. She did not just say that in front of Erika.

"Did she really say that?" Wally whispered to me.

"Oh yeah," I whispered back. This can't end well.

Erika only smiled. "Very well. Let her in. I'll test her to see if she's fit." The guard saluted and opened the gate. The girl quickly ran in. she gave Wally and I a quick glance but didn't say anything.

"Now, follow me." Erika led the way to the training ground. "Come Lack-Two and Wally. I will need your assistance."

Wally and I followed her with the girl. "What's your name?" Erika asked her.

"My name is Moon. Moon Tsuki." She answered. A flash appeared from her bag and a pokémon leaped out of it. "Rotom! I told you to stay in there!"

" _Heyzz! Cool!_ " the pokémon buzzed. Wally and I stopped in our tracks as the pokémon flew around.

"Interesting. You already have a pokémon." Erika wondered as we reached the archery range. "Anyways, Lack-Two set up the targets. Wally, get us two quivers and two bows, if you may."

We nodded and went off to do our jobs. I set up three targets while Wally got the supplies. Erika slung the quiver around so it was on her back and the bow in one hand. Moon just tied the quiver around her waist and held the bow tightly in one hand.

"Now, we will both shoot. I will shoot first and then you will. If you get closer than I do and all three rounds, then you will be a cadet for the Royal Guard." Erika explained.

"Sounds good to me." Moon nodded.

"You boys might want to stand out of the way," Erika told Wally and I. We stepped back and observed.

"How do you think this is going to end?" I whispered to Wally.

"Not very well. Lady Erika is a master." He whispered back.

"But that girl must be confident to take her on."

"Unless she's not from here."

"Let's begin." Erika and Moon stood a good thirty meters away from the target. Erika strung an arrow on her bow and shot. Her arrow landed on the outermost ring.

"She's better than that," Wally whispered to me.

"She's up to something. I can feel it." I muttered to myself. It was Moon's turn now. She stepped and shot. Her arrow landed two rings closer than Erika.

"Excellent shot." Erika praised her. The two walked farther away from the second target. About fifty meters away. She readied another arrow and shot. This time, it was halfway between the edge of the target and the middle.

"Why is she doing this?" I asked to myself.

"Lady Erika must have a reason. Right?" Wally asked.

Moon stepped up and shot her arrow. It was two rings away from the middle. Erika simply smiled and walked a hundred meters away from the third target. In a flash, she whipped out six arrows and shot them one by one. One after another, they all hit the middle, on splitting the one before in half each time.

"Now I believe it's your time." Erika smiled at Moon. All three of us had our mouths wide open. Now I see what she was doing.

"That girl has to split Erika's arrow if she has any chance," I muttered. "Erika's a sly one."

Moon gulped and backed up to where Erika was. Even from here, I could see a shaky hand. She reached for an arrow and set it on her bow. She closed one eye and tried to steady her aim.

She finally let go of the bowstring, but the arrow did not fly towards the target. Instead, it missed the target completely and ricocheted off of the stone buildings and bark of the trees. Wally and I ducked as it flew over our way.

I placed my hands on my head and looked up to see Erika stopping the arrow. She stuck her hand out and just grabbed it as it flew past her. It stopped in her hand.

"I-I'm so sorry." Moon fell down to her knees. "My nerves just- I guess I'm not mea-"

"Don't." Erika stopped her. "You have shown exceptional skill. Under my supervision, you are now a cadet in the Royal Guard."

"What?! Really?!" Moon jumped up.

"Of course. I see the potential in you. I guess it was rather unfair to have you go up against Special's resident master Archer." Erika smiled softly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down! I promise!" Moon jumped up and down.

"Lack-Two, Wally, can you show Moon here to the barracks? I think she needs to settle in first. After you're finished getting yourself situated, follow those two around I'm sure you'll learn a lot from them." Erika instructed before walking away.

"So, which way are the barracks?" Moon walked up to us.

"Uh, Lack?" Wally looked at me.

"Well, this should be a shock to everyone." I sighed.

* * *

 **I think that was a nice chapter. Do you guys feel the same? Compared with the other early chapters in my other stories, this is so much better. I have improved sicne then, but I still like this chapter a lot.**

 **As some of you may know, I am very busy as of late and that means that I am not able to write as much as I would like. That and writer's block has really stopped me. I do want to finish these stories, but it may take me a long time. However, I would still like to thank all of you for sticking with me between these updates that seem like I only do once in a blue moon.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this adn giving me a chance! If you like it, please leave a review! they really help me and let me know that people really do care about my stories!**

 **Before any of you ask, I am very insecure about myself, but that's not stopping me!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


End file.
